


wolf & rabbit

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Matt Holt, Blushing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro, Original Character(s), Public Masturbation, References to Knotting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Texting, alpha allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance, the only Omega who woke up and realized how much power his nature had over Alphas.Keith, the one of many Alphas who happened to be proof of Lance's understanding.But Keith is nothing if not unpredictable, and he's determined to show that to Lance by doing something that no other Alpha ever gave thought to—courting him.Let the hunter become the hunted.- OR -A super, super self-indulgent furry A/B/O fic because if I'm not writing for myself first and foremost, then what's the point?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um this was a random idea that hit me a while ago and i'm just now posting it. i had thoughts of it being chaptered, but we all know how that goes for me. we'll see and pray to the stars.
> 
> some important but not really info that's not already stated in the fic: when it comes to Hybrids, pidge and matt are ocelots; shiro is a black panther; allura is a white lion. (if i remember correctly.... welp, they are now.)
> 
> this is unbeta'd, but i hope it's still somewhat enjoyable.

Keith strolled down the bustling halls of Arus High. Students squeaked in both fear and delight as they scattered out of his way, eyes glued to his form. Awed whispers, longing sighs, and muttered desires filled the air around him, but he learned to tune them out. It didn’t take long to get used to them when you were both an Alpha and a wolf. Keith was everyone’s dream mate—strong, confident, and dominant through and through.

As he drew closer to Pidge’s locker, he couldn’t stop from becoming excited enough that his ears and tail appeared. Something about seeing Pidge always had him in a good mood. Maybe because she was one of the rare ones who wasn’t drooling at his feet. Not like she ever would. Being childhood friends meant that Pidge knew the less “dreamy” things about him. He was a human being to her, not some ideal to try to posses.

“Woah, calm down, Keith,” Pidge teased, closing her locker and watching Keith’s wagging tail. “You act like you don’t see me _all_ the time.”

Pidge was right, and it made Keith retort a sharp, _“Shut up.”_

As she laughed, Keith tried to calm down and will his animal features away. Pidge began to walk away from her locker, back down the hall Keith came up, and Keith followed, falling in step beside her. His ears and tail disappeared after a few steps, much to his relief. He didn’t dislike having them out, but the students of Arus can be particularly handsy when they wanted to be. When it came to Keith, it always bordered harassment.

“You’d think as an _Alpha,_ you’d have more control over that,” Pidge commented.

“Like you’re any better,” Keith huffed, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

“What kind of Alpha female would I be if I wasn’t?” Pidge replied, face smug as they turned a corner.

Keith muttered underneath his breath, and Pidge took that as her win. She reached her first period with an extra bounce in her step, stopping at the door to face Keith. Opening her mouth to discuss where they’d be meeting after, she stopped short at the way Keith focused on something behind her. Her hair stood on end as she observed his tense form, ears and tail appearing out of concern. Even though they were at school, and things were fairly calm for the most part, Arus High _was_ a mixture of different creatures with differing ranks. Complications were bound to arise, and Pidge never wanted to be caught off guard.

“What is it?” Pidge hissed, spotted ears flat against her head and ringed tail twitching, agitated. It was seconds away from fluffing up. When she didn’t receive a response, she spun around to find out herself, stance ready for anything. It took a moment for her eyes to register the sight before her, and she groaned loudly when she finally did. Her ears perked and her tail relaxed, brushing against the ground as it swayed gently.

“Are you _fucking_ serious, Keith?” She asked, suddenly feeling tired. Maybe it was because they went through this almost everyday.

At the end of the hall, in their own little world, stood two fellow students—Lance and some Alpha tiger. Despite the tiger’s larger build and prowess, he was being played like a fiddle, tightly wrapped around Lance’s finger. Lance, who was a _rabbit_ . Lance, who was also an _Omega_ . All the odds stacked against him and yet, he was often found toying with Alphas. He used his good looks and his rank to get what he wanted. He even had _Betas_ falling at his feet.

No one was safe. _Including_ Keith.

They continued to watch like a couple of peeping toms as Lance stroked underneath the Alpha’s chin, whispering something they couldn’t catch. It was enough to have the tiger purring loudly, tail coyly wrapping around Lance’s waist. The rabbit gently tugged it off, caressing it as he said, _“Naughty kitty.”_ It was at that moment that he looked in their direction, making direct eye contact with the both of them. With a subtle curl of his lips, he flicked his fingers in a wave before slinking off with the tiger hot on his heels, following him mindlessly.

“I can’t believe him. Jumping from person to person,” Pidge stated after Lance left, shaking her head. She froze at the soft whine behind her, slowly turning to see Keith resembling a kicked puppy. _“Keith!_ Pull yourself together!” She hissed quickly, ashamed to see his droopy ears and tail.

Keith may be everyone else’s dream mate, but Lance was _his_. He had been since the start of their high school career.

“God, stop standing around like you’re waiting for your owner to come back. You’re a _wolf_ . An _Alpha_ . Top dog _of_ the top dogs!” Pidge barked, hoping to say something that would snap Keith out of it. “If you want to be with Lance, _be_ with him. What’s stopping you?”

“But it’s _Lance_ . He could have any Alpha, _or_ Beta…”

Pidge threw her hands in the air, frustration etched clear on her face. “Then show him you’re not just _any_ Alpha! Or get over him!” She crossed her arms, huffing loudly. “Just do _something_ because I can’t handle you being a lovesick pup anymore.” With that she left Keith to his own devices, entering her first period.

Keith continued to stand in the same spot before forcing himself to walk to his own class. As he walked, his ears and tail continued to droop, broadcasting his upset mood. People cooed and sympathized as he passed, but he brushed it off. Even though they had good intentions, he didn’t want anyone’s pity or “understanding”. He wanted to _do_ something. He was sick of just watching, wishing he was “worthy” enough to be Lance’s mate. Who’s to say he wasn’t? After all, he’s never _tried_ anything.

His thoughts continued to whirl as he reached his classroom, entering and finding his seat on autopilot. If not for Lance’s sudden voice, he would’ve been stewing in his ideas until the bell rang.

“Woah, Keith. Why the scary face?” Lance asked, resting his chin on his palm as he stared unblinkingly at Keith.

Keith stared back, wishing that his ears and tail was gone. He couldn’t stop them from showing his joy at Lance’s interest in him. “Scary? No, I was just thinking.”

“Looked like you were planning to eat someone,” Lance joked with a grin. His playful expression grew soft and sultry, as he added, “Though, I wouldn’t mind you _eating me_ , if you know what I mean.”

Keith knew what Lance meant, and he cursed his lack of self-control as his tail sliced through the air. Not to mention _other_ parts were reacting as well. Curling his fists into the hem of his shirt, he tried his best to subtly tug it over his pants, but Lance was watching him like a hawk. He willed away the heat from building up in cheeks as Lance smiles cheekily, all sharp teeth and dripping with smugness.

 _“Down, boy,”_ Lance teased, chuckling after. “You Alphas are so easy to tease. What happened to that famous self-control?” He asked rhetorically, reaching a hand to lightly scratch behind one of Keith’s ears, nails scraping against his fur in the best way possible. “It’s cute.” With that, Lance was pulling away from him, turning to stare outside the window, ending their conversation as sudden as he started it.

Against his better judgement, Keith felt a whimper of sorts building up in his chest, crawling its way up his throat. He was quick to stomp it out and force himself to face forward in his seat.

 _God, Park. Can you_ **_be_ ** _anymore whipped?_ A voice—that sounded suspiciously like Pidge—internally groaned.

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher began in their usual monotone drone, and Keith found it harder than usual to pay attention. Lance had left him feeling restless, fidgeting slightly in his seat. He glanced in the rabbit’s direction, immediately regretting it when he met with Lance’s amused gaze. _Of course,_ the rabbit was entertained. He loved nothing more than seeing _strong, respectable_ Alphas struggle to keep their composure because of a _low-ranking Omega_.

With a wink, Lance broke their impromptu staring contest.

Keith slumped in his seat. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Class ended smoothly, much to Keith’s relief. His ears and tail finally disappeared somewhere in the middle of the teacher’s lecture, and he was able to relax enough to stop fidgeting. Seeing how he didn’t bring anything, it was easy for him to get to his feet, pushing his chair out from under him. He would’ve been one of the first few out if _someone_ didn’t brush up against him. The sudden contact followed by an overwhelming scent of flowers and vanilla and light rain had Keith biting his tongue, tasting the metallic flavor of blood. It was just enough pain to distract his body from its immediate excitement, keeping his animal features at bay. A glance around the room and Keith couldn’t say the same for other students. Ears and tails of varying species could be seen as hungry, lustful looks were directed at Lance. And Lance, well—

Lance reveled in it.

“Maybe you’re _not_ as easy as I thought,” Lance mused, face an expression of subtle astonishment. After all, Keith controlled himself—at the expense of his tongue—when no one else could. “See ya later, _Alpha_.” Lance strode out of the classroom, ignoring the eyes trained on him and missing the way Keith barely suppressed a shiver at his farewell.

As soon as Lance was out of earshot, the room erupted in an uproar of blatant desire. Longing whispers of _“I want to be his mate.”_ and lewd statements of _“God, I want to knot him so bad.”_ created an atmosphere thick with wanton scents, causing Keith to cover his mouth and nose. He was quick to storm out of the class and make a beeline to the closest bathroom, barging in with an urgency only Alphas could understand. He didn’t care for the way a fellow student startled at his entrance before sniffing the air and sending him a look of sympathy. While he hid himself away in the farthest stall from the door, he heard the student leave, giving him some much appreciated privacy.

Keith was quick to undo his pants, tugging them, along with his underwear, down to mid-thigh. It gave him just enough space to quickly satiate his need. _Maybe you’re_ **_not_ ** _as easy as I thought._ Lance’s words rang through his mind as he pulled up his shirt, stuffing his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. God, was Lance _wrong._ Keith was as easy as they came, reduced to a horny _dog_ just by Lance’s scent. His cock throbbed at the memory of it, still as pungent as earlier, like he could _taste_ . Like Lance was _right there_.

He _wished_ Lance was there.

Wrapping a hand around himself, Keith wasted no time in setting a fast pace, pre-cum dripping into the toilet he was standing over. He panted, drooled, whined as he rushed himself to climax, eyes screwed shut. Images of Lance and his ever-teasing smirk flashed behind his eyelids, followed by the fantasies that plagued Keith’s mind at night, waking him up sweaty and breathless and yearning. He pumped his hand harder, faster, thumb rubbing against the head and nail occasionally digging into the slit. A familiar heat began to boil in his lower stomach. _C’mon, c’mon,_ he pleaded with himself, feeling his hips begin to thrust in his grip, increasing the friction. He imagined it was Lance’s hand he was thrusting into, imagined him condescendingly commenting on his lack of self-control.

 _Come, you naughty boy,_ Lance demanded in his mind.

Keith spilled inside the toilet, body tensed and head angled to the ceiling. His hand slowly stroked himself through his orgasm, feeling his hips jerk sporadically. He let his shirt fall from his mouth, grimacing as the wet hem rubbed against his bare stomach. Thankfully, saliva was known to dry fast. As his climax tapered off and his erection went down, Keith sluggishly began to clean up, taking a wad of toilet paper to wipe up any remaining fluids. He flushed the toilet after throwing the tissue in, redressing himself as the water spiraled down the bowl. Keith exited out of the stall and made his way to the sinks on shaky legs, still recovering from his orgasm. He _exuded_ satisfaction—the way his tail swayed slowly, the dazed expression on his face, the mellowness in his scent.

He was glowing for all to see.

Washing and drying his hands, Keith exited the bathroom just to bump into Pidge, who took one whiff of the air around him before frowning disapprovingly.

“In the _school_ bathroom, Keith?”

Keith shrugged, too sated to be embarrassed. “Worst things have happened in the school bathroom.”

Pidge grumbled something about _“Alpha males always following their dicks”_ and Keith had a brief wish for Pidge to be as enamored with someone as he was with Lance. _Then_ she’d understand.

Stepping into his personal space, Pidge reached for his neck, wrapping her hand around the nape and tugging him down. She nuzzled the areas where neck met shoulder, smothering him in her scent. After a few seconds, she released him and took his wrists, rubbing them against her own. Her scent was overpowering, masking Keith’s own.

“There,” she huffed, finally leaving him alone. “Now you don’t reek so much. You shouldn’t parade your post handjob glow. Not everyone wants to know about it.” Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Pidge turned away from him. “Let’s go to second period, loverboy. Maybe some human studies will calm you down.”

Keith closed his mouth with a snap of his jaws and walked beside Pidge to their Human Studies class. Maybe she was right.

* * *

“Humans are pretty strange. Even though they have ‘marriage’, which is like our life mates, they aren’t loyal to them all the time. Can you imagine finding a new life mate the way humans marry new people?” Pidge rambled, voice coated in interest. She always enjoyed learning new things about the humans that wandered outside their world, oblivious to what was near them.

“Sounds troublesome,” Keith commented as they entered the cafeteria, bombarded by the loud noise of students chatting. They maneuvered their way around other creatures and tables until they made it to their own table, already occupied by three others—Shiro, Allura, and Matt.

“Hey, guys!” Pidge greeted, sliding into a seat across from them. Keith waved a greeting of his own as he sat beside her, instantly reaching for the food in front of Shiro.

“Keith, why don’t you just get your own food?” Shiro asked, but made no move to stop him. He’d grown used to Keith taking things from him.

“‘Cause there’s food right here.”

“That’s what a lazy, entitled Alpha would say,” Pidge retorted as she took out her own food that she brought from home, ignoring Keith’s growl in response.

“So, _you_ took the rest of the leftovers!” Matt exclaimed suddenly, pointing a finger at the filled containers in front of his sister. “I was looking all over for them this morning.”

 _“Maybe_ you should start making your lunches at night.”

“Pidge is right. Then, you won’t be rushing to school all the time,” Allura added, casually rubbing her cheek against Shiro’s. The gesture was simple, yet just as affectionate as a kiss. A soft purring could be heard between the two as Shiro copied the motion.

Keith watched with curiosity, slowly chewing what was in his mouth. It was well known that Shiro and Allura was mated. They were one of the few that got mated early in their high school career and have been content ever since. And they were the only sources Keith had when it came to becoming mates with someone. As his thoughts from earlier slowly returned, he pulled Allura’s attention from Shiro.

“Allura, how did you and Shiro become mates?”

“...Isn’t there a class?” Allura asked. “Not that I mind telling you, but I was _sure_ they went over mating during—”

“They do!” Keith exclaimed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I-I wasn’t asking about the _mating_ part. I meant, like, the courting.” The last thing he wanted to know is what Shiro and Allura did behind closed doors.

“Oh! The courting, of course,” Allura repeated. “Courting is different for every person. How one pair got together may not work for another pair. For us, we’re pretty sappy. So there was a lot of gifts and romantic dates. It helped that we already had an eye for each other,” she explained. “Despite courting always being different, a good place to start is catering to who you’re trying to court. A little pampering never killed anyone.”

“Who are you trying to court?” Shiro asked, rounded ears visible and perked in curiosity. His sleek, black tail swayed behind him, twitching in interest. No one could blame him. Keith was always a lone wolf for as long as they’ve known him. His sudden interest in someone else was exciting to say the least.

Keith averted his gaze, so Pidge took the responsibility of responding. “Lance.”

Silence fell over the table. The three stared, statue still as they processed the new information.

“Rabbit Lance?” Matt asked, breaking the abrupt silence.

“Flirty Lance?” Shiro added.

“Lao Alonzo Nerio Callisto Emeterio? _That_ Lance?” Allura pressed.

Keith sighed. “There’s literally only _one_ Lance.”

“You always liked yourself a good challenge,” Shiro mumbled under his breath, ears flattened against his head. “So? Why him?” He addressed Keith.

Pidge butted in again. “‘Cause Lance is the only one who can strip Keith of all common sense and make him no different than a horny dog.”

Keith’s face flushed as memories of what he was doing earlier filled his mind. His pants tightened. _“Shut up!”_ He barked at Pidge, who rolled her eyes in response. After he was certain that she’d stay quiet, he answered Shiro’s question. “I don’t know… He’s different from other Omegas. He’s not throwing himself at Alphas’ feet, or begging and whining for me. He has Alphas chasing after _him._ ”

“Are you saying you’re a masochist?” Matt asked bluntly.

“What?! _No_ —”

“Knowing Keith, I think it has something to do with being the one who “captures” Lance. He’s a wolf, after all. It’s probably instinct,” Shiro rationalized, accompanied by Allura’s nods.

“And Lance is a rabbit. They naturally have a predator-prey relationship, not to mention their opposite ranks. Everything in Keith is probably urging him to “put Lance in his place”.”

Keith didn’t feel all that comfortable being talked about like a lab experiment when he was sitting _right there_.

 _“Whatever the reason,”_ he said, interrupting his friends’ discussion, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Isn’t it obvious? You have to court him!” Allura exclaimed. “Even if he is well-sought after, use that to your advantage! We’re _Alphas,_ born for competition and showing our potential mates that we’re the best choice. So what if Lance doesn’t immediately roll over in submission? That means that you’ll have a strong mate, and you can be sure they can hold their own. It’s like having a partner in crime!”

Keith blinked owlishly, not expecting a lecture. Some encouragement, some personal advice, yes. But not words of wisdom like he was doing more than just trying to court an alluring bunny.

“Think about it this way,” Matt began, “Lance must not be taken yet for a reason right? If your description is accurate, then the rabbit just needs an Alpha that _won’t_ succumb to his Omegan charms. That’s why he flirts so much, because Alphas give in so easily. But if you show him differently, he might give you a chance.” He shrugged. “I am a Beta, though, but that’s just my take on it.”

“Matt’s right,” Pidge agreed. “If he sees you thinking with your head— _not that one_ ,” Shiro choked and Matt snorted, “then things won’t seem so impossible.”

Keith chewed on his bottom lip. They were all right. At the end of the day, Lance toyed with Alphas because he could. He even told him so in class! He was never serious because he’s never met an Alpha who was serious, or wanted more than to bury their knot somewhere. But Keith _was_ serious. He wanted Lance more than just for ruts and heats. He wanted to be able to affectionately scent him during lunches like Allura and Shiro did. He wanted to figure out how to rile him up and make his ears suddenly appear.

He wanted to be able to proudly call Lance his and know that it was a two-way street.

He wanted them to be each other’s.

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll court him,” Keith said, voice steady and determined.

“Now that that’s settled, I’d like to eat in peace,” Pidge requested.

Matt licked his lips. “Can I—”

_“No.”_

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Before Keith knew it, the last class was over and students were packing up to go home. Keith was quick to gather his things and sprint out the door. He needed to hurry and find Lance before he lost his nerve. Standing among the sea of kids, he turned his nose to the air and inhaled. There was a mixture of different scents, but he sifted through them until only Lance’s was abundantly clear. Following the familiar smell, he maneuvered around others, tracking Lance down.

The trail led him to the the rabbit’s locker, where Lance was putting up his books and other material from the day. Keith was frozen as he watched Lance’s back, digging his fingers into his palms and working up the courage to call for Lance’s attention. Inhaling deeply, followed by exhaling deeply, Keith finally made his presence known by clearing his throat loudly.

Lance startled, just barely. Whipping his head around, he regarded Keith with a look of confusion. After all, they’ve never really spoken outside of class. And Keith wasn’t one to strike up a conversation with him. It was always Lance who started them. Intrigued, he asked, “And what do I owe the pleasure?”

Keith had been thinking about this moment since the end of lunch. He ran through different scenarios in his head, changing what he was going to say every time. He rehearsed in his head, rehearsed in the mirrors in the bathrooms. He psyched himself up, only for spikes of doubt to take over. His mind had been a whirlwind and his emotions a roller coaster. This was it.

“I’m going to court you!” He blurted out a little louder than he wanted, nerves getting the best of him.

Lance raised an eyebrow. Shutting his locker, he leaned against it, arms crossed. “You’re _going_ to?” He repeated. “Don’t I have to accept it first before you start courting?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, yet snapped it shut seconds after. Lance was right. He was so overwhelmed, so anxious, that he just said what he wanted. Everyone knew that the proper phrase was _“I want to court you.”_ because Arus High was big on making sure their students were polite, respectable individuals, no matter the rank. Keith felt his ears and tail appear out of embarrassment. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were drooping.

He had _one_ job.

Lance shook his head. “You Alphas are always reckless,” he commented, pushing himself off his locker to close the distance between them. “It was a simple mistake, so stop looking like a kicked puppy.” He reached behind one of Keith’s ears, scratching gently. “I’ll accept your courting, but I’m not going to make it easy.”

Keith’s distressed expression was replaced with a determined one. “I wouldn’t want you to. I want to _earn_ you,” he confessed.

Lance felt his heart stutter in its rhythm. _Shit,_ he thought. Clearing his throat, he let his hand fall back to his side. “W-Well, I look forward to what you come up with.” With that, Lance left Keith to stand by his locker, face ablaze the moment he turned from Keith’s gaze. It was the first time an Alpha was after _more_ than just a quick knotting.

Lance wasn’t sure how he’d take it. But he refused to just simply roll over.

As Keith watched Lance leave, he felt his body thrum in excitement, tail wagging hard enough to cause others pain if they got hit. Lance had said _yes!_

 _We’re gonna be mates before he knows it,_ Keith thought, leaving Lance’s locker to head to his own, an extra bounce in his step. He couldn’t wait to share the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **big bad:** operation: hunting rabbits is a go  
>  **Jungle Queen:** This is so exciting! I can’t wait for you to sweep Lance off of his feet!  
>  **young lot:** and onto your dick  
>  **Fake Panther:** Katie Holt.  
>  **young lot:** am i??? wrong?? we all know what keith r e a l l y wants  
>  **old lot:** in keith’s defense, all alphas want that  
>  **young lot:** don’t group me with them  
>  **big bad:** i can’t share good news w/o being bullied
> 
> Commence Phase One.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> A new ally is made. Lance and Keith go on an impromptu date. Things are learned. Keith is just as lovesick as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked tirelessly for the past few days and this chapter ended up finishing around a whopping unbeta'd 5K. please don't get used to such lengths, don't know if they'll stick around
> 
> **important things to note:** i have updated the tags so they're more accurate to the story. i'll probably update them again if some more general tropes pop up. hunk has appeared! and he is a kodiak bear. this chapter ended up focusing more on the ranks and scents than the hybrid side of the fic, so not many ears and tails around these parts.
> 
> there's a random currency i slapped in there (even though it Just occurred to me there was a currency within the show //facepalm). it's coin based called Samos and the values are 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, 100, 125, 250, 500
> 
> the texting names are: big bad (keith), fake panther (shiro), young lot (pidge), old lot (matt), jungle queen (allura)
> 
> lastly, a little bit about the courting. lance's rules for courting are quite different than any other omega's. he doesn't really care much about gifts and things like that?? for him, it's more morally-based if that makes sense. like in this chapter, he cares about being seen as an equal, among other things. i think i'll explain the courting bit in each chapter unless it's explicitly stated via fic.
> 
> that was a whole bunch of word vomit, but i had to get it out there! it's mentioned that lance has a belly button ring and [this is what it looks like!](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1259/1581/products/vmsznygjofmk05wmnh88.jpg?v=1492525515)
> 
> i hope everyone who's waited and asked for a continuation enjoys!!
> 
> p.s. sorry for the weird formatting??? transferring from google docs can be a doozy

**big bad:** operation: hunting rabbits is a go

**Jungle Queen:** This is so exciting! I can’t wait for you to sweep Lance off of his feet!

**young lot:** and onto your dick

**Fake Panther:** Katie Holt.

**young lot:** am i??? wrong?? we all know what keith r e a l l y wants

**old lot:** in keith’s defense, all alphas want that

**young lot:** don’t group me with them

**big bad:** i can’t share good news w/o being bullied

**young lot:** and i can’t enjoy one day w/o your drooling

**young lot:** but do i complain?

**Jungle Queen:** All of the time.

**old lot:** we never get a break

**Fake Panther:** You complain as much as Keith drools.

**big bad:** u were just complaining today

**young lot:** i despise all of you

**young lot:** anyway what’s the plan loverpup

**big bad:** plan?

**Jungle Queen:** To make Lance swoon! I’m assuming he won’t be easily charmed, so you’re going to need a foolproof plan!

**old lot:** & a lot of patience

**Fake Panther:** And a lot of self control.

**young lot:** good luck with that one

**big bad:** …..

**young lot:** it’s really gonna be a miracle if this all works out

**Fake Panther:** How about you do some digging? Find out what he likes.

**Jungle Queen:** Ask some of his friends!!

**big bad:** isn’t that kind of…. stalker territory

**Fake Panther:** Do you want him as your mate or not.

**big bad:** i do

**Fake Panther:** Then Start Digging.

**young lot:** i’ll give you hunk’s #. he’s like blood brothers with lance and an absolute teddy bear

**young lot:** i’ll let him in on things too so he doesn’t think you’re some run of the mill alpha trying to get btw lance’s thighs

**young lot:** even though you kind of are

**young lot:** only marginally better

**big bad:** thanks

**big bad:** i guess

* * *

 

That’s how one Keith Park ended up standing on the porch of Hunk Manuia’s house, feeling more out of place than ever before.

He hoped Lance would come to appreciate the lengths he’s going for him.

The door swung open, startling Keith into stepping back. In the frame stood a bear hybrid, tall and built much like his animal counterpart. Keith gulped involuntarily. He’s pretty fast, pretty scrappy, pretty experienced in fights—but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit intimidated. Wits were nothing in the face of pure strength, and it was obvious that the boy in front of him was loaded in that department.

“You’re Keith?”

Keith nodded curtly. “You’re...Hunk?”

Hunk returned his gesture, eyeing him with dark brown eyes that matched his hair. They stood in silence and Keith felt his skin begin to crawl, but refused to let it show. He wasn’t this easily nerved, but things were different when his potential mate’s best friend was scrutinizing him. Hunk was the key to a successful courting, and Keith wanted that more than anything else.

“Come in,” Hunk said gruffly, stepping aside to let Keith slip past. Everything about him screamed “bear” and Keith was reminded of Pidge’s comment. _But where does the “teddy” part come in?_ , he thought as he waited for Hunk to lead him somewhere private. Preferably his room. He didn’t want to discuss courting ideas out in the open.

“Who’s that, sweetie?” A feminine voice echoed, bouncing off the walls.

“A friend, Mom!” Hunk responded, losing the gruffness he had earlier. In fact, he lost his entire scary aura.

Keith blinked owlishly.

“We’re gonna head to my room,” Hunk said, walking away from the door and in the direction of said room.

“Alright! Are they staying for dinner?”

Keith was quick to shake his head.

“No!”

The walk from the front door to Hunk’s room was a silent and short one. Benefits of living in the only room downstairs. Keith wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about Hunk’s house because he didn’t stare and memorize like most people did when in new surroundings. He was too focused on what they were going to talk about in Hunk’s room—the whole reason he’d show up to a stranger’s home in the first place.

“So,” Hunk started as they entered his room, letting Keith in first before closing the door behind himself. His voice was rough again, and Keith chalked it up to his protective nature over Lance. “You’re after Lance.”

While Hunk wasn’t wrong, Keith didn’t like the way it was worded. It made it seem like he wasn’t in things for the long haul, like he’d split as soon as he got what he’d wanted.

It irritated him how quick people were to judge whenever Lance was involved. But he guessed he had no one else to blame but his own rank.

Looks like he had his work cut out for him.

“I am,” Keith confessed. “But not in the way you think.” Hunk scoffed, and Keith bit back a snarl. “I want to properly court him.”

The words were enough to make Hunk freeze in his trip to his bed. His body was tense and, if his ears and tail weren’t already out, they would have surely appeared. He turned to face Keith slowly, eyes wide and jaw slack, incisors peeking out behind parted lips. Keith briefly thought about those same teeth tearing into those who wronged Lance, yet shook it away because 1) they may have animal blood, but they weren’t _barbarians_ , 2) bears rarely use their teeth for actual killing, and 3) Hunk really didn’t seem like the kind of guy. Keith, on the other hand—

Well.

“You want to _court_ him?” Hunk repeated, gobsmacked—much to Keith’s confusion. “People still do that nowadays?”

“Pidge didn’t tell you?” Keith asked, completely ignoring Hunk’s own questions.

“No, she just said ‘Hey, I’m giving you Keith’s number, an Alpha after Lance through you.’,” Hunk said.

“Of course she did,” Keith deadpanned. And to think she was actually trying to help. “Worded like that, I don’t blame you for thinking I just wanted to knot him.” _Not that I don’t, but I want all the mushy, romantic stuff, too._ “So...will you help me? Court him?”

Hunk nodded eagerly, and the “teddy” portion of “teddy bear” finally made an appearance. He was wide smiles and sparkling eyes, a far cry from what greeted Keith at the front door. The sudden change was like whiplash, and all it took was a few words.

It made Keith slightly wary.

“Really? Just like that?” Keith interrogated. “How can you trust me so easily? What if I’m lying?”

“You’re already doing more than any other Alpha by coming to a complete stranger’s house _just_ because they’re best friends with Lance,” Hunk reasoned. He had Keith there. “I’m usually a pretty good judge of character, and you seem like a good guy to me.” There was a pause. “But if this all goes to shit, and Lance ends up hurt, I will not hesitate to find you.”

Keith took his word for it. Teddy bear or not, Hunk was still a _bear_.

And a lone wolf could only do so much.

* * *

 

Keith waited patiently at their local park. It was later in the day, almost evening, yet the sun was still high in the air. Its heat swarming those brave enough to step into its territory. He idly watched passersby chat animatedly as they walked—some holding hands, others gesturing wildly. There were citizens sprawled across the grass, most sitting on blankets they brought, surrounding the fountain. Couples cuddled obnoxiously, families enjoyed picnics, individuals read books.

And Keith waited.

“Park!” Keith’s head whipped around, and he choked promptly after, sending himself into a coughing fit.

Lance waved as he walked in Keith’s direction with more skin than Keith could handle on display. It was safe to say that Lance was fairly _modest_ at school. Some shoulder here, some legs there. Things that Keith—that the entire student body was used to. But _stomach?_ Smooth, taut skin and a cute, _pierced_ belly button?

Keith was dying.

“Sorry if you waited long,” Lance apologized, sliding in next to Keith on the bench he occupied. They were pressed together shoulder to knee, and Keith took notice of the way Lance’s ripped jeans hugged at his thighs. Lance grinned. “In my defense, this _date_ was pretty last minute. Had to shower and pick the right outfit, you know?” He trailed a hand to the hem of his crop top, tugging at it. Eyes looking from underneath long lashes, he asked coyly, “You like it?”

Keith swallowed, felt a slight shift in his scent—arousal, attraction. It wasn’t enough for strangers to notice, but it was enough for Lance, who smiled sharply at the reaction. It was like they were playing a game of cat and mouse, yet only Lance seemed to know the rules. Ironic, given their ranks, species, _and_ innate relationship. And while Keith wasn’t one to stereotype, he’d learned that rabbits were supposed to be timid, skittish.

He’d have to let his teacher know there were exceptions.

“I guess you do,” Lance purred, nose twitching as he sniffed the air around them. It was cute, innocent. Very rabbit-like. Keith was quick to laser-focus on it as means of a distraction, calming himself down and taking pride in the surprised way Lance’s eyes widened at the abrupt change. He wasn’t used to lust decreasing, only increasing until it took over someone’s whole scent.

Maybe setting himself apart wouldn’t be as hard as Keith thought.

“Belly button piercing?” Keith blurted, awkwardly changing topics. He elaborated as Lance’s eyebrows raised in question. “Did you always have one or is it new?”

“Uh.” Lance glanced down at his stomach, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s only been a year? Yeah, just a year. No one’s ever asked about it before.”

“Maybe because no one’s ever seen it,” Keith suggested.

“Oh, _plenty_ of people have seen it,” Lance said, and he was smiling sharply again with ocean eyes twinkling with mischief. “Quite a few have done _more_ than seen it.” His voice coated with a flirtatiousness that had Keith biting back a snarl. It wasn’t his place to have an opinion.

Yet he couldn’t keep the frown off his face, or stop himself from saying, “Then they’re dumb to not say anything because it’s really pretty.” His fingers twitched beside him to touch, but he stomped on the urge. The light blue of the ring stood out nicely against Lance’s skin. “What made you choose a turtle?”

“I really like the beach,” Lance answered softly, making Keith’s gaze flit towards his face. They looked at each other for an entirety of two seconds before Lance averted his eyes, yet that didn’t hide his slightly pink cheeks. “I have...others. Belly button rings, I mean. Maybe I’ll show them to you.”

Keith let Lance’s addicting scent of vanilla and rain and salty air wash over him, smiling at the subtle twinge of embarrassment as if his cheeks weren’t proof enough. But Keith didn’t comment on any of it. “Next date, then. Wear a different one.”

Lance snorted, turning to face Keith. “Woah, slow down there, _Alpha_. We haven’t even started this one yet. What if I don’t want to be courted by you anymore at the end of it, hm?”

Keith grinned, cocksure even though his heart was thumping as Lance’s words rung true. He was the one behind the wheel, and he was _well too_ aware of that. It was the reason he managed to get people chasing _him_ and not the other way around. Keith hoped his nervousness didn’t seep into his scent. “I like how my odds are.”

Lance chuckled. “Well, what do you got planned for this date?”

Keith didn’t have the guts to admit he didn’t have _anything_ planned. This date was as last minute for him as it was for Lance. He remembered Hunk telling him _“Don’t give him enough time to think it over! He’ll psych himself out, especially because no one’s courted him before.”_. So Hunk shoved Lance’s number at him, and he was inviting him out to the park before he knew it.

Now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Ice cream and….” Keith saw a cart renting out rollerblades. “Rollerblading?”

“You didn’t plan this out at all.”

“I’m more of an impulsive person,” Keith reasoned. “It ends up being more fun that way. It’s all my treat, too.”

“Of course it is. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be courting.” Lance stretched as he got to his feet. “Hope you’re loaded, Park, ‘cause I like to get spoiled.”

“Pretty boys deserve to be spoiled,” Keith found himself uttering before he could stop. It seemed he lost his filter as much as he lost his self-control. If it wasn’t one, it was the other. But he’d rather blurt cheesy one-liners, then fight the primal urge to mount Lance whenever he was being a cheeky shit. Though maybe ‘no-filter Keith’ was just as bad as ‘horndog Keith’ if the way Lance rounded on him was anything to go by. His eyes were narrowed, and whatever light-hearted moment they were having was gone in an instant, sudden enough to give Keith a bit of whiplash and wonder what landmine he accidentally stepped on.

“Flattery won’t get you far,” Lance said coldly, and—

Keith blinked. Lance thought he was being ingenuine? He was torn between offense and understanding. He _meant_ what he said, damn it, but Lance was probably used to similar compliments from the same Alphas trying to add another notch to their belts. Keith gritted his teeth. Those Alphas were _really_ putting a dent in his plans. He wished he could pay each of them a personal visit. Maybe give them a quick lesson on what humans called _“neutering”_.

Keith shook his head. Fantasizing wouldn’t do anyone any good. Not in the long run, at least.

“It wasn’t intended as flattery,” Keith said with as much sincerity as he could muster, eyes boring into Lance’s. They got tangled up in an impromptu staring match, and neither was going to be the “bigger person” by backing out. Keith’s innate instinct to dominant wouldn’t allow him, and he knew Lance was as prideful as any other Alpha. Their gazes continued to clash as the seconds ticked by. The more time passed, the more frustrated Keith could feel himself become. Alphas weren’t used to being challenged for long periods of time. They always had quick results, whether it was immediate submission from an Omega or a battle of dominance with another Alpha. So it was natural, yet unwelcomed when Keith felt his lips curl into a snarl. It wouldn’t be long before his ears and tail made an appearance, too.

The change in Lance was immediate. He backed down swiftly, eyes towards the ground and shoulders hunched slightly—cowering. An Omega asking for forgiveness. Yet Lance was trembling, fists clenched with restrained anger, and Keith couldn’t help the unease that crawled over him. As Omegan as Lance was, seeing him recoil like this didn’t sit well with either of them. Keith because he was used to Lance defying his rank and what it entailed unapologetically. Lance because he _hated_ giving in and becoming a “stereotypical Omega”.

It was why he made it his purpose to show up Alphas and Betas alike.

“Lance—”

“Are we getting ice cream or not?” Lance asked snappishly, straightening himself out. He stood tall, taller than was necessary, as means to recover whatever dignity he just lost. Yet he was careful not to look Keith in the eyes again, not wanting a repeat. He saw Keith nod in his peripheral, and smelt his overwhelming need to be apologetic. It soured his usual scent of burnt wood, copper, and gasoline, making Lance’s nose scrunch up and his emotions to tear.

On one hand, Keith was a rarity. An Alpha ashamed of his inborn power and skill to dominant. It was a nice change from the entitled ones Lance always found himself entwined with. But on the other hand, it felt eerily— _irritatingly—_ close to pity. And that was the last thing he wanted from _anyone_ , no matter their rank.

Heart a whirlwind and scent a jumbled mess, Lance turned on his heel to stalk off towards the ice cream cart. He didn’t stop or look to see if Keith was following, but he did take notice of how close his scent was. The air was tense between them as Lance finally reached the ice cream cart, mind set to order the most expensive thing in retaliation to their staring contest. It was petty, yes, but Lance wasn’t above it, either.

Unfortunately, ice cream could only cost so much.

“Welcome to Cream on Wheels! Just so you know, your first topping is always free, but additional ones cost twenty-five Samo extra,” the woman behind the cart explained. “What can I get for you two today?”

“I’ll take a large cup with two scoops of French vanilla,” Lance ordered. “And I’ll add sprinkles, brownie bits, and... caramel sauce.”

The woman began to make Lance’s ice cream. “And for you, sir?” She gave Keith a brief glance.

“A small cone with just chocolate.”

Lance pulled a face. “That’s so boring,” he muttered under his breath. But his attempt to be subtle was futile, indicated by Keith’s non-subtle eye roll.

“Here you go, boys! One cup and one cone,” the woman announced, handing them their respective orders with a smile. “Give me a minute to ring all of that up, okay?” She shuffled towards the register, fingers flying over the pad as she added up their total.

Keith and Lance followed her, still silent and slightly sore from their earlier spat. Even if it did last for only a minute or two.

“Your total came to sixty-four Samos. I hope you don’t mind me assuming only one would pay. I mean, it’s just—”

“He’s going to pay,” Lance interrupted before bringing a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. His lips curled into a smile around the spoon as he heard Keith fish into his pockets, and he gave him a sidelong glance as he deposited a handful of golden coins into the woman’s awaiting palm.

“Thank you!” She chirped as she opened her register and assorted the coins. Closing it back up, she bid them goodbye with a, “Come again! And have fun on the rest of your date!”

It had Keith red even after they left the cart and began to walk aimlessly.

“You’re not even going to eat all that,” Keith grumbled after a few more moments of silence, cheeks returning to their original color.

Lance glared. “How do _you_ know how much I can eat?”

_“Where does it even go?”_

“In my thighs, obviously. Thought you’d know with how much you stare.”

Keith stopped abruptly, mouth agape and animal features visible. “I do _not_ —”

“Yeah, you do.” Lance stopped a few feet in front of Keith, turning to face him. He pointed his pink spoon at him as he continued, “You suck at being subtle, despite being a _wolf_ . And if I don’t _see_ you, then I _smell_ you.”

Keith felt his ears flatten in embarrassment. If his legs weren’t pressed together, his tail wouldn’t hesitate in wiggling between them—a habit he thought he kicked long ago. He shut his mouth quickly, unable to come up with a response and not wanting to look like a fish.

Things weren’t going _nearly_ as smooth as Keith imagined.

But Lance seemed to be enjoying himself as his boisterous laughter floated towards Keith, whose ears pricked in interest. And, yeah, he was ninety-nine percent sure that Lance was laughing at him, but seeing him smile so wide and nearly choke on his ice cream was worth the slight humiliation.

“Oh, it’s _so funny_ ,” Keith mocked with an eye roll, but returned Lance’s grin, tail swishing behind him.

“You’re the only Alpha I know that _actually_ gets embarrassed,” Lance breathed, laughter trickling into giggles, that reminded Keith of bells, as he turned and began to walk again. “Most of them find some way to bounce back with all their Alpha prowess. It’s...a nice change.”

Keith was glad as he jogged to catch up with Lance, falling in step with him after. He preferred this Lance—joking, laughing—to the one earlier. And he found that he preferred both Lances to the one in Arus High—flirtatious, cunning. Not that he didn’t appreciate every side of Lance, but it was nice to think he was seeing sides that no one else got to.

He wanted to see how many he could reveal.

As calming as the atmosphere around them was, Keith still wanted to apologize for earlier, and that meant risking upsetting Lance again. But he couldn’t let Lance go home after this date with his own thoughts on the matter.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. He saw Lance look at him with raised eyebrows, and he took that as a sign to continue. “For earlier. I’m sorry for the snarling, and the dumb Alpha instinct that made me do it. I don’t...want you to think I’m just going to use my rank whenever we argue.”

“It’s okay,” Lance said softly after a moment. “I know you didn’t mean it. You’re not that kind of Alpha. I should know since I’ve dealt with enough of them,” he joked.

Keith’s lips twitched, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“I only got pissed because of my own instinct,” Lance reasoned. “But enough of that, you’re killing me with the kicked puppy look.” Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance interrupted him. “How about we make things even with a race? We still have to rollerblade, don’t we?”

“Oh, you think you can beat me?” Keith asked, face smug and tail swaying a little faster than he’d like to admit. He was easily excitable, so what?

“I _know_ I can beat you,” Lance taunted, eyes glinting with a determination that only excited Keith more. No one ever indulged in his competitive streak, which only cemented that Lance and him were a good match.

Keith grinned widely, canines on display. If he sensed a noticeable shift in Lance’s scent or saw his slight shiver, he didn’t comment on it.

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

The sun was retreating behind the horizon by the time Keith and Lance went to return their roller blades. More people seemed to occupy the park than earlier that day. Something about a night at the park must’ve been more appealing. Maybe it was the blanket of stars up above, or how the moonlight shined down and bathed everyone in a surreal glow.

“I want a rematch,” Keith announced as they reached the cart full of rollerblades, handing his to the man on other side. “You _clearly_ cheated.”

Lance snorted, copying Keith’s actions. “You can’t prove anything. Face it, you lost fair and square.”

“Purposely increasing your pheromones?” Keith accused with raised eyebrows.

“You only have yourself to blame,” Lance countered as they began to walk away from the cart. He pressed himself against Keith and tilted his head to whisper in his ear. _“Maybe if you had more control over your dick, you could’ve won.”_ Lance pulled back, smiling smugly as he left Keith flustered and more than a little hot and bothered, if his scent was anything to go by. “See? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this was all a trick to get me into bed.”

_It’d be a nice bonus,_ Keith couldn’t help but think. He stopped the thought before it could get any further. He only just willed his ears and tail away not too long ago, and losing his composure once was enough for him. Especially with someone as teasing as Lance around him. Lance, the king of composure it would seem. Keith can’t say he’s ever seen his rabbit features. And the realization set a curious flame inside of him.

“Hello? Earth to Keith Park.” Lance snapped a few times, gaining Keith’s attention. “You zoned out pretty bad. What, were you _actually_ imagining me in bed?” Blue eyes glowed playfully as they flitted unabashedly to Keith’s crotch.

Keith ignored Lance’s taunt. “I was thinking about your animal features, and how I’ve never seen them.”

Lance’s eyes widened slightly. “...You want to see them?”

Keith shrugged. “I bet they’re cute.”

Lance flushed pink. “Well, good luck with that. I only relax at home,” he confessed. “Speaking of, I should start heading back.”

“Let me walk you?” Keith asked.

“This isn’t some plan to—”

“No.” Keith shook his head. “No, I genuinely want to walk you home. It’s getting dark, so it’d be safer to be with someone.” There was a pause. “Plus, I’m sure I’ll make it to your house someday.”

“You’re pretty confident about this courting.” Lance lead them back to where they met, the bench he found Keith sitting at, which happened to be near the entrance of the park.

“Yeah. I mean, today went pretty okay, right?”

Lance hummed. “I guess.”

_“You guess?”_ Keith repeated, incredulous. “You had fun!”

“But if I admitted that, you’d never shut up.”

Keith had to agree, but he wasn’t going to tell Lance.

They continued to walk in silence, letting the night’s noises wash over them. It was surprisingly comfortable, seeing how this was the first time they’ve been alone and it was outside of school. It was the kind of thing they expected with their respective best friends, who they’ve known for a while. The feeling wasn’t unwelcomed, though. Lost in their own thoughts, the trek to Lance’s home was made on autopilot—more so for Lance than for Keith. Before they knew it, they were stopped in front of a two story house, lights illuminating closed windows.

“This is me,” Lance said. Despite his announcement, he didn’t make his way towards his front door immediately, instead facing Keith with a soft expression. “I did have fun. It’s been a while since I went on a date that wasn’t disguised as a hook up,” he confessed, basking in his words. “You’re not so bad, Park. I wouldn’t mind becoming mates with you.” Lance could _imagine_ the tail-wagging. “But that doesn’t mean you can slack off! I expect our next date to be ten times better,” he demanded, poking Keith in the middle of his chest for emphasis.

“I’m offended you’d think I _would_ slack off,” Keith gruffed.

Lance chuckled, letting his finger turn into an entire hand resting gently on Keith’s chest. There was change in the atmosphere, palpable enough that it had Keith tensing underneath him. He paid no mind as he shortened the distance between them, eyes trained specifically on his target. If he couldn’t feel Keith’s heartbeat under his palm, then he could hear it faintly. And if that wasn’t enough, the mixture of nervous excitement and lust was overwhelming, like he could taste it if he parted his lips just enough.

Lance saw Keith’s eyes close, and he took the opportunity to reroute himself to Keith’s ear. “Night,” he murmured before promptly leaving Keith to wallow in disappointment, practically skipping to his front door.

“That’s cruel,” Keith whined after him.

“I don’t give out kisses easily. You want one, you work for it!” Lance winked before slipping inside of his home. The slamming of the door like a finality to their time together.

It took a moment before Keith felt he was able to move again, body thrumming with a storm of emotions he hasn’t felt in a while. If he wasn’t so self-conscious, he’d howl at the moon. But he guessed screaming at his friends would have to do.

* * *

 

**big bad:** guys i’m howling

**young lot:** figuratively or

**big bad:** figuratively, but i also really feel like howling

**Jungle Queen:** It went well?

**big bad:** for the most part

**big bad:** there was some bumps, but it was okay

**Jungle Queen:** You should tell us in detail!!  
**young lot:** hold on

**_young lot_** _has added_ ** _Teddy Bear_** _to the group chat_ _  
_ **Teddy Bear:** ….Hello?

**young lot:** hey hunk welcome to operation: hunting rabbits

**Teddy Bear:**???  
**Fake Panther:** What Keith called his courting of Lance. I’m Shiro.

**old lot:** i’m matt, brother of pidge (young lot)

**Jungle Queen:** I’m Allura, nice to meet you!

**young lot:** & big bad is keith  
**young lot:** he’s getting ready to be sappy so i thought you should also hear

**young lot:** since you did give him the idea of an impromptu date

**Teddy Bear:** Oh, yeah, how’d it go???

**big bad:** pretty good

**big bad:** we had ice cream and went rollerblading

**young lot:** that sounds pretty lame

**Teddy Bear:** I bet Lance had fun! He’s a sucker for those things

**big bad:** i walked him home & he almost kissed me

**big bad:** a l m o s t

**young lot:** please stop nutting all over the group chat

**old lot:** adlsdjnfljgnlkedu  
**Fake Panther:** Katie, why.

**Jungle Queen:** So phase one was a success! Onwards to phase two.

**Teddy Bear:** Am I permanently apart of this?

**old lot:** you’re practically the key to success

**old lot:** a double agent sort of

**old lot:** no pressure though

**Fake Panther:** You don’t have to help, though.

**Teddy Bear:** I’d love to! I wanna see Lance actually have a mate

**young lot:** & we want keith to get laid so he’d calm down for once

**big bad:** pidge i know where you live

**Jungle Queen:** I’m heading to bed. We should come up with something over the weekend!

**Fake Panther:** Night!

**Teddy Bear:** Bye, nice meeting you!  
**Teddy Bear:** I should go, too. Lance is texting me.

**Teddy Bear:** All good things, though!

**young lot:** bye hunk, allura

**big bad:** breathes heavily

**young lot:** can you be anymore embarrassing

**big bad:** isn’t it passed your bedtime

**old lot:** yeah, we should probably turn in ourselves

**young lot:** >:( this isn’t over

**big bad:** h a

**Fake Panther:** I’m gonna turn in, too.

**big bad:** sure, shiro, tell allura we know you guys don’t sleep

**Fake Panther:** I will not.

**Fake Panther:** Try to get some sleep yourself.

**big bad:** yes, father.

Keith wasn’t sure he’d be getting much sleep tonight. Not when sharp smiles and playful gazes danced behind his eyelids when he closed them. Not when his mind replayed teasing quips and tinkling laughter.

He couldn’t wait to witness them all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > He reached Lance’s locker before he knew it, and remembered how everything started in the exact same place. The rabbit was packing up just like that day, albeit a lot slower than before, like he was prolonging his departure. It gave Keith a little resolve, chasing away his earlier hesitation. He could do this. It was a simple question: _Want to go to The Gathering together?_
>> 
>> “I can smell your anxiety,” Lance commented, shutting his locker before turning to face Keith. Despite his comment, he was smiling warmly, reassuringly.
>> 
>> Keith short-circuited. “Go to The Gathering with me.” He paused. “Please.”
> 
> Commence Phase Two.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Keith sucks it up for Lance. The next date is a school one. Families are introduced, sort of. Maybe Keith isn't the only one smitten. Allura and Shiro prove to be role models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been 3 weeks and some change and i gotta say: your guys' instant, overwhelming love for this story??? has me crying in the club. i love all of your comments and encouragement and the amount of kudos is bananas!!!
> 
> explanation: i started senior year of high school, so this is when story updates get sporadic. super....sporadic
> 
> some things about this chapter/story so far: i have no clue what i'm doing. this somehow spiraled into a cliche high school romcom but with slapped on ABO and hybrids, but hopefully it's still?? weirdly enjoyable?? there's this one part where keith says "Am I going to be expected to wear purple at your Union?" and i just wanted to take some time to explain how that came about—
> 
> so it initially said "wedding" before i remembered what pidge said about marriages and what not in chap.1. instead of changing it, i ran with it and decided to give them something akin to marriages. they have Unions, which is a celebration of two people becoming life mates. now, life mates are like the husbands and wives of mates, which can be seen as the boyfriends/girlfriends. the bond is made by biting the scent gland on the left side of the neck, while mates bite the right. life mates' bonds are a lot harder to break and have a stronger backfire when broken. mates' bonds are fairly easy, and while they suck, people can always bounce back.
> 
> anyway, this is what happens when you're writing a c o m p l e t e l y unplanned fic. you roll with the punches and hope you're still making sense. i hope this chapter will be worth the wait!!!
> 
> as for the next chapter update, expect it soon because i had to split this chapter. it was nearing 7K and i wasn't even done, so i thought it'd be best read as two
> 
> ENJOY!

“You know The Gathering is tonight! Are you going with someone?”

“Oh, God! I completely forgot.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll go with you if you want.”

“Aw, thanks, Cheryl. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Pidge had a permanent frown etched on her face as conversations of the same caliber swirled around her. They all revolved around one topic: The Gathering, Arus High’s annual dance. It was held in the gym and was a different theme every year. Despite the constant excitement it never fails to generate, the concept was a fairly new one, only more than a few years old. Pidge remembers a petition being passed around to have something similar to the dance events that they learned about in Human Studies. She didn’t sign it, not one for huge social functions, but it didn’t matter. Majority of the school was on board with it.

“I hate this time of year,” she grumbled as she took a stab at her lunch.

“You’re just a buzzkill,” Keith retorted.

“I don’t know if you should be talking. You don’t go to the dance either,” Shiro stated bluntly, smiling in the face of Keith’s betrayed expression.

“Well, we _all_ don’t have mates to flaunt at the dance, okay?”

“You don’t need a _mate_ for the dance, Keith!” Allura reassured. “It’s whoever you want to go with. You just need the courage to _ask.”_ Allura stared at Keith pointedly.

“ _Yeah_ , Keith,” Matt piggybacked.

Suddenly, the entire table was gazing at Keith, much to his discomfort and confusion. With furrowed eyebrows, his eyes flitted between his friends as he chewed slowly. The seconds continued to tick on and the gazes weren’t letting up. In fact, they grew more intense, making Keith squirm under the attention. He was moments away from flattened ears and a tucked tail, but he snapped just before that, slamming his fork down on his tray. “Oh, my God. _What?!”_

“For fuck’s sake, Keith,” Pidge groaned.

Before anyone could clue him in on their obvious meaning, Hunk was striding towards them, face aglow with a happiness that proved to be contagious. He slid in the vacant spot next to Matt and opposite of Allura, evening out their table. “Hey, guys!” He greeted.

“Surprised to see you here. You’re usually with Lance, right?” Shiro prodded.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but we’re not joined at the hip like everyone thinks.”

“Could’ve fooled us,” Matt joked, chuckling at the light punch to his shoulder. “What brings you to our humble table?”

“Actually, it’s about Lance,” Hunk confessed. “It’s nothing big to anyone else, but because it’s Lance, it’s _kind_ of big and I know that you’re all helping Keith and any information would be useful, so—”

“Hunk, you’re rambling,” Pidge interrupted.

“Right. So, uh, Lance has been acting differently. Usually, around this time for The Gathering, lots of people are asking him and he doesn’t turn them down immediately for a reason I can’t remember.” Hunk furrows his brows in thought. “Probably has something to do with his superiority complex. Anyway, this time is different! He’s barely letting people ask him before saying ‘no’. Like he’s waiting for someone.”

“That’s you, Keith!” Allura exclaimed, slapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezing. “He wants _you_ to ask him.”

Keith spluttered. _“Me?_ I don’t _do_ dances.”

“This is not the time to be emo, Mr. Lone Wolf,” Pidge said.

“I’m not _emo_ —”

“This dance could make or break your courting,” Pidge interrupted, ignoring Keith’s protest. “Just imagine, Lance missing the night of his life all because he was waiting for _you_ to ask him. He’ll never forgive you.”

“That’s a little much, Pidge,” Shiro scolded with a shake of his head.

“I don’t think he won’t forgive you, but he would be pretty ticked off. Lance loves The Gathering because he loves to dance and have fun,” Hunk explained. “He always wanted a mate who could have a good time. Not saying you _have_ to be as social as him, though,” he reassured. “But this would be good for the courting.”

Keith sighed, long and low. It looked like the odds were stacked against him. Or maybe they were in his favor? It really depended on who you asked. Either way, The Gathering was proving to be an opportunity that he couldn’t let slip. And while he was slightly dreading going to the overcrowded, loud, _bright_ event, he couldn’t deny the way his body tingled at the thought of Lance waiting for him. He bit back a smile.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go.”

There was soft cheering and wide grins around him.

“This is gonna be so much fun! You can ride with me and Shiro back to the school tonight. We rent a limo and it’s usually a lot of room in it,” Allura offered. “We can pick you and Lance up!”

Matt whistled. “Wow, you guys really go all out.”

“Only the best for Arus High’s best pair,” Pidge teased, rolling her eyes when the two nosed at each other.

“I’ll ask him at the end of school then,” Keith said, only to feel eyes boring holes into him for a second time. “What, what is it?”

“You’re going to ask him? Just like that?” Allura asked.

“...Was that _not_ the whole purpose of this conversation?” Keith gestured at the group. “Me asking Lance to The Gathering?”

“Well, _yeah,_ but—” Allura chewed her bottom lip. Everyone could _imagine_ the irritated flick of her tail. “You’re not gonna plan a grand gesture? Flowers, a note— _something?”_

“Me doing this at all is pretty grand enough,” Keith deadpanned, but Allura’s attitude didn’t change. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, you said it yourself—courting is different for everyone. I think Lance would be happy enough with _going_ than with how I ask him.” Keith glanced at Hunk, who was nodding to himself. He waved a hand in his direction. “See?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Allura agreed reluctantly.

“I’ll make sure to give you a bouquet of flowers when I pick you up,” Shiro cooed, pressing a kiss to Allura’s temple.

“Hope you have some formal clothes,” Pidge commented, smirking at the way Keith grimaced. “Oh, who am I kidding? You probably don’t own a simple dress shirt.”

“Oh, wow, my sides hurt from laughing so hard,” Keith drawled. “I _do_ own formal clothing, by the way.” He rolled his eyes as Pidge raised her open palms, a placating gesture that went against the laughter in her gaze. “Mom made me buy some in case I ever decided to go to The Gathering. She’s going to be howling when she hears about this,” Keith groaned, already dreading the ridiculous amount of pictures she’ll take, the questions she’ll ask, the cooing she’ll do. It was almost enough to make him rethink things.

Almost.

“Are you guys color-coordinating?” Allura asked excitedly.

“Whoa, we’re still in the courting stage. A little early to be doing that,” Keith joked.

“Plus, I don’t think anyone else besides you and Shiro color-coordinates. Even if they are mates,” Pidge added. “No one else can be that disgustingly cute and pull it off.”

Shiro chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You gotta make sure to tell us about it tomorrow,” Matt piped up, bringing the attention back to Keith. “I’d say send pictures, but I feel like Allura is going to have that covered.”

“If not Allura, then Lance,” Hunk said, and Keith frowned slightly.

“You guys are so different that you’re a match. Like puzzle pieces,” Pidge commented.

“Well, let’s hope it ends that way,” Keith said a moment before the end of lunch was sounded. He got to his feet with his tray in hand, robotically moving towards a trash can. Other students did the same, throwing away their leftovers while simultaneously keeping up conversations. Keith weaved between others to get back to the group, which was down a Hunk by the time he returned.

His confusion must’ve been obvious because Pidge said, “He went to go find Lance.”

They walked through the cafeteria together, shuffling behind their slow-moving classmates. Keith stared at the way Shiro and Allura linked hands, like they didn’t want to get separated in the sea of people, and briefly tried to imagine him and Lance doing that before promptly pushing it aside. He doesn’t think he’d be able to be so affectionate in school.

As soon as they stepped out into the hallway, they split—Allura with Shiro, Matt with Pidge, and Keith by himself. They departed with _“good luck”_ s and reminders of picking him and Lance up _(“We’ll text you the time later!”)_ . Keith let the thought of asking Lance travel to the back of his mind as he waltzed to his next class. He didn’t need to mull over it when he still had classes to pass, even if he _was_ far from failing.

At least, that’s what he told himself in hopes of getting rid of the way his nerves were beginning to act up.

* * *

School ended a little too quickly for Keith’s liking. Hyper focusing on his classes only made time fly by, and he kind of wished he fixated on something else instead. Feeling his body grow cold from nervousness, he tried to give himself a little boost, thinking, _Why are you nervous? Hunk said he was_ **_waiting_ ** _for_ **_you_ ** _to ask him! There’s no way he’s going to reject you._

But Keith couldn’t shake the unreasonable doubt.

He reached Lance’s locker before he knew it, and remembered how everything started in the exact same place. The rabbit was packing up just like that day, albeit a lot slower than before, like he was prolonging his departure. It gave Keith a little resolve, chasing away his earlier hesitation. He could do this. It was a simple question: _Want to go to The Gathering together?_

“I can smell your anxiety,” Lance commented, shutting his locker before turning to face Keith. Despite his comment, he was smiling warmly, reassuringly.

Keith short-circuited. “Go to The Gathering with me.” He paused. “Please.”

Lance’s smile widened. “Oh man, I’m _swooning_ .” He dramatically placed the back of his hand against his forehead, falling against his locker. The display was embarrassing but in a silly way and served to unwound Keith just enough to crack a smile. “How can anyone say no after that _romantic_ proposal? You even said ‘please’. A man after my heart.”

“Shut up, already.” Keith was grinning giddily now, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Lance laughed, standing up right. “Of course I’ll go to The Gathering with you. I was a little worried you weren’t going to ask and I’d have to go with some no name Alpha,” he confessed, unaware of the way his words sent tingles through Keith’s body. It was comforting to know he wasn’t the only one with doubts. That even confident, coquettish Lance could get nervous with this whole courting. It was new territory for both of them, and Keith made sure to keep that in mind.

“So I’m not some no name Alpha?” Keith asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smugness that he tried to keep off his face, but failed to keep out of his voice. He watched as Lance fished for a response, cheeks steadily growing pinker as time ticked by.

“I wouldn’t let a no name Alpha court me,” Lance finally said. Keith didn’t get a chance to respond before Lance was barreling on, trying to drop the subject faster than a cheetah could run. “Hold out your hand.”

Keith made a confused noise, but did it all the same. He watched quietly as Lance invaded his space and gently held onto his hand, keeping it steady. He noted how warm the rabbit’s hand was when he felt something moving against his palm. Numbers. Numbers written in black, hopefully washable, marker. Numbers written in neat, precise handwriting. Numbers that came in sets with dashes in between.

Numbers that Lance knew by heart because it was _his phone number._

Keith reminded himself to breathe.

“I didn’t know you liked me this much,” Keith joked after Lance finished and capped his marker, blowing on Keith’s hand. His voice was slightly strained.

“How else am I supposed to know when you’re going to pick me up?” Lance asked, not denying Keith’s statement.

Keith tried not to fixate on it.

“So this is for dance business only?”

“...It doesn’t have to be.” Keith stamped down the feeling of his tail appearing, let alone wagging excitedly. “I’ll see you later tonight.” Lance weaved around him before stalking off, leaving Keith to stand by himself in the hallway, rooted to his spot. He curled his marked up hand, digging his nails into his palm, like he was physically holding Lance’s numbers and didn’t want to lose them.

He was too happy to care that his tail was wagging abnormally fast and his grin was downright stupid when he began his own journey home.

* * *

  **big bad:** iMPRTNT NEWS

**big bad:** I HAVE THE DIGITS

**young lot:** who are you, shiro?

**Fake Panther:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**old lot:** that “digits” is old slang and something you’d say

**old lot:** therefore by association, you are old

**Jungle Queen:** Doesn’t have the stamina of an old guy.

**big bad:** did you just

**young lot:** oh my fucking god. emphasis on fUCKING

**Teddy Bear:** Hm.

**Fake Panther:** Princess, there’s other people in this group now.

**big bad:** not like this was okay when hunk wasn’t here

**Jungle Queen:** I was defending you! You’re nothing like an old man!

**young lot:** there were So many other ways to defend him

**old lot:** so, lance’s number, huh?

**big bad:** yEAH

**big bad:** he wrote it on my hand like some cheesy, teenage romcom

**big bad:** and said it’s not just for the dance, if i don’t want it to be

**young lot:** this is moving a lot faster than i expected??

**young lot:** you guys are gonna be making out in discreet-but-not-really corners before we know it

**big bad:** i wouldn’t say that

**Jungle Queen:** Don’t be negative, Keith!

**Jungle Queen:** I’m happy that things are going smoothly! Can’t wait to see you two cuties at the dance. I’m gonna get ready.

**Jungle Queen:** You should, too, Shiro! I know how you wait last minute.

**Fake Panther:** Yes, dear.

**young lot:** what a happily married couple

**big bad:** man, one day i hope people see me and lance and think “married”

**old lot:** you’ve got some big shoes to fill

**big bad:** challenge accepted™

**big bad:** i’m almost home. gotta get ready for the tail wagging excitement and innate howling

**young lot:** everyone is going and that sucks

**young lot:** hunk would you like to join me and matt for movies

**Teddy Bear:** Really? I’d love to!

**old lot:** we’re doing movies?

**young lot:** we are now

**old lot:** alright. then.

* * *

 “I’m home!” Keith announced the moment he stepped through the door, shutting it gently behind him. He didn’t get a response immediately and assumed his parents were busy with something else. Walking deeper into his home, he found his mom glued to the television while his dad was moving around in the kitchen, preparing dinner. His dad noticed him first, pausing with some spices Keith didn’t recognize in his hands.

“Hey, Keith,” he greeted, smiling widely, before returning to dinner. His words caught his mom’s attention, and she was suddenly looking at him.

“Keith, you’re home.” Her tail thumped softly against their couch as she smiled softly. “Put your bag down, sit beside me. How was school?”

Keith did as he was told, sliding off his bag and dropping it near the couch as he walked over. He let himself relax, ears and tail appearing now that his guard was down. Sinking into the spot next to his mom, he barely registered what was on TV—some drama with lots of action—before tuning it out. “School was fine.”

“Anything interesting happen?” She asked, head cocked in curiosity.

Keith’s ears flattened instantly, already trying to block out the loud reaction he was expecting. “I’m going to The Gathering with someone,” he confessed.

Silence fell on them, save for the TV’s volume and a clatter of metal against metal behind them. Keith turned to see that his father was staring at him with surprise, ears alert and tail stiff. Keith had to admit he didn’t expect his dad to react. The news just seemed more important to his mother. But he guessed his dad was always worried about his social skills, too—in a more passive manner.

“You’re going to the dance?” His mom asked, tail picking up speed. Keith had to move his own to avoid it getting pummeled. “That’s great! Oh, Keith, you’re going to have so much fun, and you’re going to look so nice!” She lunged for him, scooping him up in her arms and nosing at his hair.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” His dad asked, slowly returning to his cooking.

_Me. I’m the lucky one._ “His name’s Lance.”

“Are we going to meet Lance?” His mom asked, making his ear twitch.

“No, I’m picking him up.”

“I could drive you—”

“The boy can drive himself, Krolia.”

“I actually already have a ride,” Keith interrupted.

His mom frowned. “With who?”

“Shiro and Allura. They rented a limo.” Keith said. He could sense his mom’s disappointment, but he needed to keep his parents _away_ from Lance. Not like they were _embarrassing_ or anything. He just felt that it’d be too early. Not to mention they have yet to find out he was _courting_ Lance. He’d rather they meet after the impending announcement.

“If that’s what you want to do,” his mom relented. “Oh!” She pulled back from their one-sided embrace, looking Keith in the eye. “Do you know what Lance is gonna wear? You should get him a flower to go with it,” she suggested. Keith knew by _“you”_ she meant _“I”_ . He had half a mind to deny the idea, but retracted. _A little pampering never killed anyone,_ Allura’s voice echoed in his thoughts.

Maybe Lance would actually enjoy the gift.

“Let me ask.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. As he unlocked it and navigated to his contacts, he felt his mother’s ever present gaze on him, putting him on edge. _“Mom!”_ He snapped, whipping his head to face her.

“Krolia, you’re cornering him,” his dad explained, but not without a little laughter. “You should know better than anyone how Alphas get when feeling trapped.”

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, returning her attention to the TV, but still sneaking a glance here and there.

Keith could deal with that.

He finished adding Lance’s number into his phone, saving it under the name **honey bunbun** . It took him a whole two minutes and a lot of backspacing before he finally sent the text. He locked his phone, setting it aside to avoid the urge of staring in anticipation for Lance’s response. _Can you_ be _anymore desperate?,_ a voice that suspiciously sounded like Pidge echoed in his mind. He grimaced.

Even in his own home and mind, he was being teased.

Not even half a minute later, his phone vibrated, lit up, and chimed all at the same time, sending his heart into his throat. He calmly picked it up, unlocking it to read the message. He hoped his hands weren’t shaking as much as they _felt_ like they were. “Blue. Powder blue,” he said, unaware of the way his parents were looking at him. Did Lance always respond that fast? Was he just one of those people? Or was it because it was _him?_

He shook his head. Overthinking it was only going to frustrate him. Sighing low and long, he turned his focus to his mom, finally noticing her expression. It was that weird, knowing parent look that only parents got. The one that made Keith feel like he missed something big in the span of ten seconds. Furrowing his eyebrows, he said, “What is it?” His mom looked at his dad, and he followed her gaze to see the same exact expression. _“What’s happening?”_

“I’ll be sure to get the best flower. Seems like this Lance is pretty special,” his mom cooed as she got to her feet, all soft smiles and twinkling eyes.

Keith felt his stomach churn.

She left the living room, and Keith turned to his dad, gaze questioning.

“Your scent gave you away,” he explained. “No one emits that much adoration for just anyone.”

Keith swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling dry. He didn’t expect to get found out so fast. “Right,” he croaked. “I’m going to head upstairs. Get my clothes ready.” His dad nodded and he took that as his cue to leave. Quickly. Taking the stairs two at a time, it took everything in him not to slam his door shut as he entered his room. He rested his back against it, head upturned to the ceiling. He let the fact his parents knew sink in slowly. They didn’t know the _whole_ story, but just knowing Keith was interested in _someone_ would be enough for them to start prying. He could imagine the questions now: _So what does Lance look like? What rank is he? How come you didn’t tell us? Are you going to court him?_

Keith groaned.

Pushing himself from the door, he made his way towards his closet, throwing it open and immediately reaching towards the end of his clothes. He pulled out the tuxedo that he hadn’t worn since he tried it on in the store, grateful that it was still under its cover sheet. He didn’t have to worry about it being wrinkled. Turning on his heel, he strode to his bed and laid the outfit on top of it. A chime sounded, stopping him from taking the cover off. He took his phone from his pocket and read the message on his lock screen.

> **Jungle Queen** (4:15 PM)
> 
> _We’re going to pick you up in 15-25 minutes._

Keith blinked. He opened up the message and tapped out a response.

>  isn’t that kind of early?? (4:16 PM)
> 
> _You’ve never experienced The Gathering traffic. Trust me, we’re experts on this._ (4:16 PM)

Keith took Allura’s word. After all, her and Shiro have never missed one dance since The Gathering was introduced. He doesn’t know how they haven’t gotten sick of going.

>  alright, i’ll be ready. hopefully (4:17 PM)
> 
> _Make sure to tell Lance! And get his address for the limo driver._ (4:17 PM)
> 
> roger (4:17 PM)

Keith tapped out of the thread with Allura, navigating to the one with Lance.

> we’re gonna ride with shiro and allura (4:17 PM)
> 
> hope that’s okay (4:18 PM)
> 
> they rented a limo, so i need your address to give to them (4:18 PM)
> 
> do you know who shiro and allura are? (4:18 PM)
> 
> _yes keith_ (4:18 PM)
> 
> _Everyone Knows_ (4:19 PM)
> 
> oh (4:19 PM)
> 
> _my address is 278 maple leaf road_ (4:19 PM)
> 
> got it (4:19 PM)
> 
> we’ll probably come soon but (4:19 PM)
> 
> i’ll text you again to let you know we’re on our way (4:20 PM)
> 
> _using every chance aren’t you_ (4:20 PM)

Keith bit back a smile.

> is that a complaint? (4:20 PM)

The response wasn’t as immediate as the previous ones, and Keith thought he messed up somewhere, somehow.

> _not really_ (4:23 PM)
> 
> _see you later_ (4:23 PM)

Keith stared, mouth agape. His eyes read those last two texts over and over. Lance was warming up to him, no doubt about it. He let the fact fill his mind and control his emotions, making him happy in a way that only someone who’s been in love would understand. He continued to be happy through the reveal of his tuxedo—cherry red jacket with black lapels and white dress pants—to him getting dressed, moving on auto-pilot. Lacing up his shoes, he left his room to head back downstairs, needing an opinion.

“Dad,” he called, pulling at the hem of his jacket before letting his hands drop to his sides. “Thoughts?”

His dad didn’t look long, giving him a cursory once over before nodding. “Looks nice. Bet you’re glad you let your mom take you shopping that day.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Going without a tie?”

“Yeah. I don’t think a tie would suit me,” Keith confessed, tugging at the collar of his black shirt. “That’s a little _too_ formal.”

“Fair enough.” The sound of the door opening and closing overlapped his dad’s comment. Keith smelled his mother, heard his mother, then saw his mother—in that exact order. She exuded happiness that was sweet, like cotton candy, at seeing Keith in his outfit. The scent was pungent, overfilling their noses. She gasped sharply, followed by quick footsteps approaching him. It was when she turned him around swiftly that he finally saw her.

“Oh, you look so handsome,” she cooed, squeezing his shoulders affectionately. A soft smile danced on her lips, and Keith couldn’t stop the way he naturally stood up straighter in pride, puffing out his chest as his tail swayed behind him lazily. “We have to do something about your hair, though.” She ran a hand through it, between his ears, which flicked at the motion. “Maybe slick it back?” Her eyes flitted to meet Keith’s, searching for his reaction.

“I guess,” Keith agreed after a beat of silence.

She was leading him back up the stairs before he could blink, and he let her. She turned into the closet bathroom, which happened to be his, and began rifling through his drawers, taking out hair products. He had to will his ears and tail away before his mom started greasing his hair, brushing it after to keep it in place. He closed his eyes as she worked, focusing on the feel and motion of the brush. She didn’t take long to finish, and when she stepped aside to let Keith see, he had to admit he liked it.

“We have to take pictures.”

“Mom, Shiro and Allura are going to be here soon,” Keith whined.

“Then we better be quick.”

He resigned himself to defeat, knowing his mom would just push and push. This was a big deal to her, something she wanted to look back on and remember. One of those parental milestones she’ll bring up whenever showing off Keith’s picture album to family and friends. He shuddered at the thought.

_Note to self: hide all embarrassing items before introducing Lance._

His mom jogged back downstairs, and told him to stop a few steps from the bottom. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited as she disappeared and came back with a camera in less than thirty seconds. She was barking orders at him—literally. ( _“Smile more, Keith!”_ , _“Turn to the right a little.”_ , _“Put your hands in your pockets. Oh, that came out good. Another one!”_.) Maybe the slight use of her Alpha Tone was because she knew he wouldn’t comply without it, and maybe the absence of his usual urge to resist was because he knew she was enjoying this.

His phone went off, vibrating in his pocket. He took it out, despite his mom’s protests and pleads of _“One more, Keith!”_.

> **Jungle Queen** (4:35 PM)
> 
> _We’re outside!_

“Gotta go,” Keith announced as he pocketed his phone, descending the rest of the stairs, ready to make a beeline for the door.

“Oh, don’t forget the flower!” He stopped to grab the plastic container that was shoved at him. “And money. Do you have money?”

Keith bit his bottom lip. “I forgot my pouch upstairs.”

“Here, just take mine.” Keith took the coin purse offered to him. “You can pay me back by taking a lot of pictures tonight, okay? Have fun and be safe. Love you.” He let his mom cup his face and press a chaste kiss to his forehead before he was wiggling out of her hold. He didn’t want to keep Shiro and Allura waiting any longer.

“Okay, I _really_ gotta go,” he stressed, heading towards the door.

“Keep us updated if you end up staying out late!” His dad called from the kitchen and he waved a hand in response before stepping out of the door, closing it shut behind him. Knowing his mom would lock it, he ran down the steps leading up to his front door, nearly landing on his ass when he felt himself stumble.

The last thing Keith wanted was to spend the night in dirty white pants.

He made his way towards the black limousine parked outside of his house, awed by its appearance. It would be the first time he’s ever ridden in one, and a part of him was slightly nervous of being in something so expensive. He was cautious as he opened the only door besides the driver’s, and slow when he finally slipped inside the vehicle. The inside was just as elegant as the outside—grey leather seats, bright lights that changed color, drinks on ice, fancy glasses to drink out of.

Keith felt that any sudden movement could spell disaster.

“Relax, Keith! You don’t have to be so tense,” Allura reassured, pulling his attention to where she was curled against Shiro, only a hair’s breadth away from being in his lap.

If the circumstances were different, Keith wouldn’t have hesitated to poke fun at them.

“Where to?” A voice from the front asked.

“278 Maple Leaf Road,” Keith answered, watching the barrier between them and the driver slowly roll up afterwards. It was another moment before the vehicle was in motion, taking them to where Lance was waiting. The thought reminded him to let the rabbit know they were coming.

“You look really good! I can’t believe you’ve been hiding these clothes from us,” Allura compliment as he fished out his phone.

He chuckled. “I haven’t been hiding them. Just never had a reason to wear them until now, but thank you.” He tapped out a short message before sending it to Lance. Putting his phone away, Keith finally spared a moment to take in Allura’s and Shiro’s outfit—color coordinated, as expected. The deep purple looked great on both of them. “You guys look good, too. Who decided on purple?”

“I did,” Shiro confessed proudly. “We take turns deciding what color to wear each year.”

“Am I going to be expected to wear purple at your Union?” Keith teased, enjoying the matching shades of pink they both turned.

But Allura recovered quickly, taking it in stride as she said, “We’ll have to get back to you on that. Right, Shiro?”

Shiro could only gape, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“Was that too far? I didn’t mean to break him,” Keith confessed, not sounding the least bit sorry. He didn’t flinch underneath Allura’s playful glare, only grinning cheekily in the face of it.

“Once you and Lance become mates, we’re going to pay you back tenfold,” Allura warned.

_“If_ we become mates,” Keith corrected.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Sure, Keith.”

“We’ve arrived,” the driver announced, surprising the three of them, but especially Keith. Maybe it was because the last time he went to Lance’s home, they were walking, so it took a bit longer to arrive. Or maybe it was because he thought he’d have more time to prepare himself before seeing Lance in whatever he decided to wear. Either way, he needed to let Lance know they were outside. He reached for his phone again and—

“Aren’t you going to go get him?” Shiro asked, seemingly recovered from earlier.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, and Allura and Shiro matched his confused expression.

“You weren’t going to text him,” Allura stated determinedly, like even _thinking_ of doing so was wrong. Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Allura was shaking her head furiously. “No, no, no, _no_ .” She peeled herself from Shiro’s side, who was staring at him with that disappointed parent-like frown, and began to fuss with his outfit, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to reveal a bit of his chest. “You’re going to _march_ up there, get Lance from his front door, and he’s going to be _speechless_ . Why? Because you’re going to be looking like _that.”_

Keith had no idea what _“that”_ was, but he assumed it was something good.

He looked past Allura to where Shiro still sat, eyes confused and slightly pleading. Of course the panther could only offer him a shrug and a mouthed _“Go with it.”_ because he’s used to Allura and her antics. One of the pros of being mates for so long.

“Now go!” Allura ordered, shooing Keith out of the limo after opening the door and making sure he had his flower. He obeyed, feeling like he never really left behind his home and his nagging mother. He heard more than seen the window being rolled down behind him, and took that as his cue to start walking towards Lance’s front door. Each step sent his heart beating faster than he’d like to admit, body feeling like it was burning underneath his clothes.

He’d be surprised if he didn’t drop the moment he reached the door.

And surprised he was as he stopped _and_ knocked on the burgundy wood while managing to keep consciousness.

There was pounding footsteps and squealing laughter on the other side. Keith watched as the knob turned at least three times before the door was finally pulled open, revealing a pair of kids that stopped at Keith’s knee. They stared up at him with wide, blue eyes that were a little lighter than Lance’s own. The boy was a lop-eared rabbit with brown ears that blended with his hair, save for the random splotches of white. His—Keith assumed—sister sported ears that stood upright and was the reverse pattern of his.

Keith cleared his throat.

“Are you our uncle’s mate?” The boy asked without warning. Keith spluttered.

“Does that make you our uncle, too?” The girl followed, albeit in a shier tone.

“No, Nadia!” The boy turned to face her. “That’s a _life mate_. And there’s this big party called a Union!” She still look confused, so the boy continued. “Our mama and papa are life mates.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, I get it!” She focused on Keith. “Are you and uncle Lance gonna be life mates? And let us come to the party?”

“W-Well—”

_“MOM!”_ Lance’s voice drifted from the stairs, and all eyes turned to watch him jog down them, looking mortified. “PLEASE GET LUIS’S KIDS.” He didn’t even touch the last few steps, jumping over them to land gracefully on the floor. Keith chalked it up to his rabbit blood. Not missing a beat, Lance continued to shorten the distance between him and the two kids, scooping them up before they knew what hit them. Holding them like sacks of flour by his sides, he began to scold them while Keith watched on in something akin to awe and adoration.

“What did papa say about speaking before thinking, huh? You can’t just _ask_ those questions!”

“But you never let us meet your mates,” the boy whined, pouting up from Lance’s hold.

“First off, Sylvio, I’ve never had a mate. Just…close friends,” Lance corrected.

“Does that make Keith special?” Nadia asked innocently, and, next thing Keith knew, Lance was power walking away from the door.

“Alright! Time for uncle Lance to go! Mom, _please take them.”_ A woman appeared from the corner, skin lighter than Lance’s and similar to Nadia’s. She was quick to take the children off of Lance’s hands, but not without laughing softly. It was the same soft melody as Lance’s, and it made Keith smile.

“You know they don’t mean any harm,” she reassured. “Now go have fun! Don’t stay out too late. And be sure to _actually_ bring Keith around to meet us all properly.” She balanced on her tippy-toes to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek before disappearing around the same corner she appeared, the kids waved enthusiastically all the while.

As Lance made his way back over towards Keith, the wolf couldn’t help but comment, “They know my name?”

Lance flushed. “I may have mentioned you in passing.” He stopped in front of Keith, obviously and unabashedly raking his gaze over him. The subtle scent of arousal hit Keith before Lance was smirking at him flirtatiously, eyes half-lidded. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have ulterior motives dressing like _that.”_

Keith felt his chest tighten with pride. Lance, the unofficial tease in this game of cat and mouse, was feeling a little hot under the collar _because of him_ . It was a nice change. A welcomed change. Keith could _definitely_ get used to it.

“Well, I _do_ know better, and I’m _sure_ you have ulterior motives,” Keith countered, taking in Lance’s outfit—powder blue tuxedo jacket with white lapels that blended with his white button up shirt and black dress pants to match his black bow tie. Keith found himself fixated on the bow tie. It was classy in a cute, childlike way, but he wasn’t about to tell Lance that. “I mean, you always do.”

Lance gasped dramatically, mock offended as he said, “I don’t _always_ have ulterior motives. I can be a gentle rabbit.”

“Oh?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean I can expect you on your best behavior tonight?”

“Only if I get rewarded after,” Lance said, voice low and tempting. Like it was a secret meant for Keith’s ears only. Yet Keith was at a lost of what to do with it. What he _wanted_ was to make good on Lance’s words, but that was too far, right? He had to remember where they stood—potential mates. No matter how much they bantered like this, there was a line that Keith was certain he couldn’t— _shouldn’t_ —cross. Even with Lance constantly making him toe it.

A loud honk sounded, startling the both of them. Whatever spell they were under was broken as they were reminded they had a dance to get to. Keith cleared his throat and awkwardly handed Lance the flower he’s been holding. As the rabbit took it and opened it, he began to ramble. “My mom thought it’d be nice to get you a flower, and I wanted to say no at first because I didn’t want you to think I was...trying to spoil you or anything. But Allura said a little pampering is always nice, so I...hope you like it.”

“Keith…” Lance carefully took the blue hydrangea boutonniere out of its container, turning it between his fingers as he stared. It was a little darker than his tuxedo jacket, but complemented it nicely. “This—I love it. B-But...I didn’t get you a flower.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s alright. You can pay me back by letting me see it on you.” He took a step closer into Lance’s space and helped pin the flower to the top of Lance’s left lapel. “There. A perfect match.” He took the empty container from Lance’s hands and offered him his elbow, feeling his warm hold curl into the crook of it. “C’mon, Allura says traffic is terrible, and I don’t want to miss the dance being stuck in it.” He led the way to the limo with Lance falling instep beside him.

“Keith Park eager to go to the dance? You didn’t strike me as the type.”

“I’m not. But I know that you really want to be there.”

Lance’s cheeks darkened as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Keith. The skepticism was lost, thanks to his embarrassment, but he was none the wiser. “You’re being extra sweet tonight.”

Keith blinked. “Am I?” They reached the limousine, and he opened the door for Lance to climb in first. “I don’t think I’m being sweet enough.”

“I’d disagree,” Lance countered, slowly entering the vehicle.

Keith climbed in after him, shutting the door behind him before settling next to the rabbit. “I’d just accept it. The night is only beginning.” Lance snorted, yet his blush seemed to spread and Keith basked in the reaction. Maybe this dance wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > And Lance was right. They didn’t do much, swaying to the beat and stepping in a circle. It was relaxing and nice and intimate in a way that sent Keith’s heart soaring. Being so close allowed him to drown in Lance’s scent, only relaxing him further. He was seconds away from resting against him, but he wasn’t sure if that was okay. Squashing the urge, he said, “This is… nice.”
>> 
>> “Not as hard as you probably thought, right?”
>> 
>> “I’ve got a good partner to thank for that,” Keith complimented.
>> 
>> Lance grinned, eyes shining in the dim light like someone stole a handful of stars and placed them there. “Thanks for coming, Keith.”
>> 
>> Keith nibbled on his bottom lip, hesitating for a split second before he said, “Anything for you, Lance.” And he meant it. He’d do anything for the rabbit in front of him, anything to make them mates. Anything to _keep_ them as mates. Anything to spend the rest of their lives together.
>> 
>> Well, shit.
>> 
>> That got really sappy really fast.
> 
> Continue Phase Two.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> The Gathering isn't so bad. Allura and Shiro prove to be teasing. Keith's and Lance's relationship is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!!!! back at it again at a time i did _not_ promise. i don't wanna set updates in stone for every two-three weeks, but there's definitely a pattern happening here....
> 
> anyway, just want to throw out there that this chapter came out at 7,361. add that to the first part (6,704) and this whole chapter would've been 14,335 if i posted it all at once. i'm glad i split it.
> 
> some things: i still have no clue what i'm doing, but i do hope you enjoy this because i had especially a lot of fun with it!!! there's a concept that i play with a little at the end about predator/prey or different species relationship, and i think that's going to be making an appearance again quite soon...
> 
> that's it for these notes this time around! you've guys waited long enough, but do please read the notes at the end for some important questions!!
> 
> enjoy this unbeta'd Thing!

When they arrived, things were already kicking off, despite the time. Keith was surprised to find they weren’t the only ones with the idea of coming early. The entrance to the school was a bit crowded, full of kids not quite ready to go in yet. Or maybe the dance wasn’t ready yet. It _was_ only 5:15 last time Keith checked. The dance wasn’t scheduled to officially start until six. Keith couldn’t help but wonder how they would entertain themselves for forty-five minutes.

Their limo let them out in the front, and Allura disappeared to have a private conversation with the driver on his side of the vehicle, leaving Keith, Shiro, and Lance to begin the trek to the front doors.

Keith took in his schoolmates that usually put in the least amount of effort when it came to clothing. Or maybe they didn’t and Keith just never paid attention. Either way, he was in awe as he took in everyone’s outfits. Colors from all spots in the spectrum and in all shades swam in his vision. Different patterns, lace or no lace, lots of jewelry or little, heavy makeup or light. Everyone pulled out all of the stops for tonight, and Keith had to silently commend them for it.

 _“Hey.”_ He felt a sharp jab in his side, pulling his attention from eyeing a group of mice hybrids huddled together with a hiss. Batting the offending hand away, he settled Lance with a half-hearted glare.

“Bold of you to check out other people when your date is standing beside you,” Lance said, tone teasing, but there was an underlying hint of annoyance.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the word said so casually. _Date_ . Lance has been his date before, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. “Rude of you to assume I’d do that,” Keith retorted. “I _could_ be looking to see if anyone’s checking out _my date,”_ he suggested.

“This is Keith’s first dance, so he’s like a kid in a candy shop,” Shiro swooped in with the intention of defending Keith until he realized his wording, eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, no, that—I shouldn’t have said that. _None_ of these people are eye candy to him. I just meant that he’s excited about the new things. Yeah, no, Keith’s only ever had eyes for—”

 _“Shiro,”_ Keith growled, interrupting his friend before things got worse—for Keith that is.

Shiro at least had the decency to look sheepish, but nothing could stop Lance from laughing loudly and unabashedly at Shiro’s rambling. Just as he seemed to have quieted down, he was sent into another fit upon seeing Keith’s frown directed towards him.

Keith’s frown only deepened.

“You guys already having fun without me?” Allura’s voice floated from the far left of their group as she appeared by Shiro’s side, not hesitating to link their arms together. Shiro seemed to visibly melt in her hold, and Allura only pressed closer against him.

“I don’t call Shiro almost embarrassing me fun,” Keith mumbled before quickly changing topics. “What did you have to talk to the driver about? It took a while.”

Allura swiped at the air like she was trying to ward off an insect as she said, “Nothing much. Just about picking us up, and then we ended up talking about some things he could do during the dance in the area if he didn’t want to go far.”

Keith blinked, impressed that Allura could have such a casual conversation with a stranger. Then again, Allura was a friendly person. It was easy for her to strike up conversations and leave with a new friend made. It helped that she was always fairly cheery and smiling. Her positive vibes made it hard for one not to like her at least a little.

“What are we going to do while we wait for the dance to start?” Lance asked, capturing everyone’s attention.

Shiro was the one to answer. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about waiting,” he reassured. “This happens all the time. So many kids show up early that it bumps up the schedule,” he explained with a half-shrug and a calmness of an experienced participant in these events. “We were supposed to start at six, right? They’re probably going to change it to 5:45.”

“Maybe even 5:30,” Allura added as she stared at something behind them. Keith glanced as well, watching a big group of students climb out of their own limo, laughing and talking loudly.

There was a crackling that filled the air, causing everyone to glance around. Ears swiveled and tails twitched before coming to a stand still. For a while there was nothing but static, and people were slowly returning to their conversations, but then, suddenly, the familiar voice of their principal boomed around them. His accent was thick as he spoke, announcing the dance had been moved to an earlier time, and they could begin to file in. A loud click sounded afterwards, probably the button on the intercom.

“Well, that was faster than either of us expected,” Allura said after a moment. “But now we don’t have to worry about waiting!” She was quick to begin tugging at Shiro’s arm, entering the school before the majority of kids outside could. Apparently, the doors opening served as some kind of cue since everyone began to move at once. The sudden sea of students clamoring to get in proved to be overwhelming as Keith watched himself get separated by a few bodies.

He resolved to just catch up with everyone inside when he felt a hand sliding against his own. It was purposeful and nearly had Keith snatching his away, but the hand was quick to slot against his own, interlocking their fingers.

“I can’t lose you before we even get inside,” Lance teased, voice low so Keith could hear him under the noise of students chatting excitedly around them. He had to lean in, and Keith subtly took in his scent that was rapidly becoming just as familiar as it was addicting.

“If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just asked,” Keith teased back, smile cheeky despite the pounding of his heart. Maybe it was just him, but he _swore_ it was loud enough for Lance and whoever else was around to hear, what with their animal senses and all. His smile grew at the way Lance didn’t respond, but gave his hand a gentle squeeze instead. If his heartbeat wasn’t noticeable before, it _definitely_ was now. He had the mischievous twinkle in Lance’s gaze, and the few glances thrown their way to back him up.

They finally managed to squeeze through the entrance, entering the spacious hall. The need to hold hands to keep track of each other had vanished, and Keith began to uncurl his fingers, but stopped as he got another squeeze. Surprise etched on his face, his gaze met Lance’s—well, tried to. The more he craned his neck, the more Lance seemed to shift away. But there wasn’t any hiding the blush that was quickly spreading from his cheeks.

“Let’s find Allura and Shiro,” Lance suggested, taking the chance to lead the way so that Keith could only see his back. It was silent as they maneuvered around other students taking their sweet time, or just lingering in the halls. Keith took the opportunity to take in his surroundings, eyeing the various colored streamers and balloons. He came to the conclusion that this year’s theme was autumn in a forest. There was lots of brown and green in different shades with splashes of yellow, red, and orange. _They sure fit in,_ he thought as they passed a mixed group of woodland hybrids.

Muffled music floated towards them as they drew closer to the gym. Keith felt discomfort swell inside him. The thought of deafening music while bodies pressed close to him wasn’t sitting all that well. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to face it immediately as he spotted Shiro and Allura outside of the gym, huddled by the long table of snacks. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but quickly shut it when Lance shouted instead.

“Allura! Shiro!” The two swiftly turned in the direction of the shout, bodies tense until they picked out Keith and Lance walking towards them.

“We were wondering what happened to you guys,” Allura said, eyes flitting down to where their hands were still joined. It was a quick glance, barely noticeable, but she ruined the subtly with the way she smiled too big, too knowingly. “I was going to have to force Shiro to dance with me.” She gently elbowed her mate, giggling softly as he shuddered at the thought.

Keith wasn’t much of a dancer himself, so he understood where Shiro’s feelings came from.

Thank God that Lance was.

“You want to dance? We can go right now!” Lance asked, eagerly dropping Keith’s hand, much to the wolf’s dismay. He tried not to let it get to him too much, though.

“Yeah, sure!” Allura hooked an arm through Lance’s, grinning brightly. It would be the first time she had someone who willingly danced with her, so she was more than just a little excited. She wasted no time in tugging Lance towards the open entrance of the gym where it was dimly lit, save for the sporadic pattern of the strobe lights. As they walked, she looked over her shoulder and said, “I’ll be sure to protect him!” A wink was thrown to Keith right before they disappeared inside.

“I’m glad you decided to come. Lance just saved me a _lot_ of dancing,” Shiro confessed after a moment. “Not that I _don’t_ love seeing how happy Allura gets when she’s enjoying herself, but—”

“Dancing isn’t your thing,” Keith finished.

“Right.” Shiro turned his focus back to the table of snacks and drinks. He gestured at the large bowl of apple juice in the middle. “Thirsty?” He asked as he moved towards it, already grabbing a plastic cup from the stack beside it.

“Uh, sure.” Keith joined him, taking the cup that was offered to him before watching Shiro make his own. They shuffled away from the bowl so that others could reach it, gingerly sipping away. It was a comfortable silence, but Keith couldn’t help feeling out of place. Even though there were others also mingling outside of the gym, he felt _weird_ for doing so. Like going to the dance and doing anything _besides_ dancing was taboo.

“Hey.” Keith turned to stare at Shiro curiously, taking in his concerned, yet amused expression. “You okay? It’s subtle, but I can smell your distress.”

Keith nodded, trying to calm himself, but he was beginning to fidget. “Yeah, it’s nothing. Just, uh, feel—I mean, I came because of Lance, right? Yet I’m not _with_ Lance right now, doing whatever dates do at dances,” he confessed, trying to sort out his feelings and portray them properly.

Shiro chuckled, taking another long sip of his drink. He swiped his tongue across his lips before responding. “You’re not doing anything wrong by not dancing with him. It’s okay to bring a date and be separate for a little bit, especially on double dates,” he reassured. “At first, you’re gonna want to do everything together because all new mates go through that, but you’ll learn that a little solitary every now and then doesn’t hurt.”

Keith was silent, processing. He was having a million thoughts rush through his head. The fact that Shiro just spouted some wisdom at him, the hint that he and Lance were going to be clingy—or, at least, he was—in the future, the possibility that he and Lance will be mates long enough for their clinginess to fade. It was a little too much to handle, so he took to trying to drown himself in his apple juice, chugging it quickly without a break.

When he did finish with a loud gasp, followed by a sharp intake of breath, Shiro could only stare at him with a mixture of concern and judgement.

“This is honestly the worst place to die. And I don’t want to be stuck explaining things to Lance. So, please refrain from suffocating yourself drinking apple juice.”

Even though Shiro was just stating a fact, Keith still felt offended and didn’t hesitate to flash the panther his middle finger, biting back a growl at the way Shiro hid his smirk into his cup. Keith wished the student body that praised Shiro and saw him as an upstanding role model knew how much of a little shit he really was.

They were interrupted by the sight of their dates dashing out of the gym and nearly crashing into them, almost destroying the whole snack table. Keith gripped at Lance’s elbows as he steadied him, staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. He listened to his labored breathing, taking in his wide eyes and flushed features. Swallowing, he fought against the thoughts that threatened to consume him. The ones that would have him running to the nearest bathroom in order to satisfy himself. Instead, he focused on his curiosity. Curiosity was a safe emotion.

“Why are you guys running out here? Did something happen?” Keith asked, feeling a protective surge. But the way Lance kept grinning widely relaxed his nerves.

“No! Well, yes. And no. It wasn’t anything bad. Just—”

“A slow song is getting ready to come on, so we came out to get you guys!” Allura interrupted.

Keith’s heart fluttered as Lance nodded eagerly before taking hold of his hand just like before, practically dragging him to the gym’s entrance. He scrunched up his face at the onslaught of strobe lights and loud, bumping music. There were kids scattered everywhere, dancing in their own little corners with their friend groups. Teachers slinked around, eyes scanning for any inappropriate behavior. The last thing they wanted was to have a near-public mating. It was easier to monitor the kids on the outskirts than the ones all bunched up in the center. Just looking at the energetic mob made Keith’s stomach queasy.

Lance led them to one of the empty spots on the outskirts, but not before Shiro shouted to them, “Guess you were worrying for nothing earlier!”

Keith glanced around quickly before shouting out a hearty, _“Fuck you!”_ He was suddenly grateful for the loud music.

Shiro only threw his head back to laugh before sweeping Allura away to their own spot to dance. Keith was glad they wouldn’t be around to tease as he danced with Lance.

“What was that about?” Lance asked, voice close to Keith’s ear in an effort to be heard.

“Shiro being Shiro,” Keith responded, and left it at that as whatever song was playing came to an end. He felt his body begin to tingle as the DJ said something about “slow dance” and “finding your partner”. He doesn’t remember the last time he was nervous over something so simple. In his defense, dancing wasn’t simple when you weren’t used to letting loose, letting music guide you. The music started off slow, a soothing melody that was easy to just sway to. Keith could handle swaying.

“You’re shorter than me—”

“—by a _few_ inches—”

“— _so_ , I hope your Alpha pride doesn’t mind me leading,” Lance finished.

Keith shook his head. “Better you than me since I can’t dance. At all.”

Lance chuckled and closed whatever distance there was between them. He took Keith’s hands and placed them on his shoulders before gently grabbing Keith’s waist. “Just follow my lead, okay? I’m not going to do anything complicated,” he reassured, smiling softly at the way Keith nodded.

And Lance was right. They didn’t do much, swaying to the beat and stepping in a circle. It was relaxing and nice and intimate in a way that sent Keith’s heart soaring. Being so close allowed him to drown in Lance’s scent, only relaxing him further. He was seconds away from resting against him, but he wasn’t sure if that was okay. Squashing the urge, he said, “This is… nice.”

“Not as hard as you probably thought, right?”

“I’ve got a good partner to thank for that,” Keith complimented.

Lance grinned, eyes shining in the dim light like someone stole a handful of stars and placed them there. “Thanks for coming, Keith.”

Keith nibbled on his bottom lip, hesitating for a split second before he said, “Anything for you, Lance.” And he meant it. He’d do anything for the rabbit in front of him, anything to make them mates. Anything to _keep_ them as mates. Anything to spend the rest of their lives together.

Well, shit.

That got really sappy really fast.

Lance leaned down just enough to brush his nose against Keith’s temple before burying it into his slicked hair. The gesture was small, but didn’t fail in nearly sending Keith into cardiac arrest, fingers digging into Lance’s shoulders slightly. Maybe it was because Keith was still new to all of this. Maybe it was because Lance had a reputation of rolling around in different beds with different people, so such soft affection was a surprise. Whatever the reason, Keith felt like he’d absolutely _lose it_ when they would first kiss. Or do anything of that sort.

They finished the song that way, silent and curled against each other. Somewhere along the way, Keith threw caution to the wind and laid his head against Lance’s shoulder, nose gently brushing against his neck. It had caused Lance to hum in a fashion that went straight to Keith’s groin and nearly made his ears and tail appear, but he reeled everything in before Lance could catch whiff. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

As the song shifted to something more upbeat and the overall mood of the room shifted with it, they were joined by Shiro and Allura, who were all glowy faces and big smiles. Keith couldn’t tell if it was from spending time together or _knowing_ that Lance and him just danced together. It was probably the latter. Everyone has proved to be as invested in his courting as he was, after all.

“Since we’re all in here anyways, we should dance more. Together! Like an actual group of friends,” Allura suggested, eyes flitting about as she looked pointedly at each boy, staring longer at her mate and Keith. “Just a few songs, at least. And we don’t have to dance in the big crowd.”

Shiro shrugged. He wasn’t against the dancing, of course. Going to previous dances with just Allura has gotten him used to it. Keith didn’t have that same luxury, which meant that the decision was solely riding on him, and he hated it. Frowning softly, he reassured himself that he’d be dancing with his friends, so it shouldn’t be that bad. He was comfortable around these people. Besides, everyone else would be too busy to even notice him.

“Okay,” Keith sighed. “But only a _few songs,_ ” he tried to warn, but it was overshadowed by Allura’s cheering.

They danced. Or flailed. Or bounced. Basically, a lot of movements that were in time with the beat of the songs, so it could be considered dancing. Allura and Lance sang lyrics that were foreign to their partners at the top of their lungs, voices blending in with the other kids and making them loud enough to be heard over the music. They laughed and smiled and danced with each other before suddenly dancing with their dates. They were like a storm of energy and joy that Keith and Shiro couldn’t help admiring as they got swept up in it, matching looks of adoration in their eyes. One particular song was pushing the line for inappropriate dancing, and many kids _gladly_ crossed it. Teachers were quick to scold and break people apart, disappointment and offense clearly etched on their faces.

One teacher barely stopped Lance from grinding against Keith, leaving the wolf torn between gratefulness and regret. One one hand, he wouldn’t be uncomfortably hard, but on the other, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get another opportunity to dance like that with Lance.

They found themselves back at the snack table after Keith began to lose count of how many songs they danced to. He was able to get in another slow one and wasn’t shy to press closer against Lance after the first time. They slow danced beside Shiro and Allura, but Keith forgot they were there somewhere in the middle of the song. Lance seemed to have that effect, and Keith couldn’t help but wonder if _he_ had that effect. If _he_ was the only one falling hard, wanting to be mates more and more with each passing day.

Those were thoughts for a later time.

“You guys want to go to Always Breakfast?” Allura asked as they stood in a circle and sipped away at apple juice, bodies cooling from their involuntary workout and the heat within the gym.

Keith made a confused noise. “You mean you guys don’t stay the whole dance?”

Shiro shook his head. “All the dancing works up an appetite, so we usually grab a bite at Always Breakfast.”

“And the snacks here never satisfy,” Allura added, frown on her face and disappointment in her eyes as she regarded the table beside them. Keith couldn’t blame her.

“Sounds good to me,” Lance said, knocking back the rest of his apple juice. Hiding his face in his cup, Keith stared at Lance’s bared neck, watching the movement of his Adam’s apple with an intensity that only Alphas understood. The occasional sweat drop rolled down the side of Lance’s neck, drawing Keith’s attention to his right scent gland as it disappeared underneath his shirt collar. The same scent gland that created bonds between mates. He let his mind roam, imagining sinking his teeth into the area, leaving a mark that branded Lance as his. He imagined the rabbit showing it off, wearing shirts that were never close to covering it up. Lance seemed like the proud type. He imagined gently scraping his teeth against it, licking it, when it was still sensitive, almost sending Lance to his knees every time. He’d make the softest sounds that would have Keith’s tail wagging. He’d fit his mouth over the gland and _suck_ to hear Lance—

Someone coughed before clearing their throat, and Keith’s ears swiveled to the noise. He didn’t even _realize_ that his animal features had appeared.

 _“Keith,”_ Allura stressed, face slightly pink from something he couldn’t put his finger on.

He blinked owlishly, mind returning to Arus High where he was with his friends at The Gathering. Refocusing made him realize that, somewhere along the way, Lance had finished his drink and returned his stare, meaning he was definitely caught. Not to mention the reason Allura was pink and why he kept getting so many side way looks was because the smell of arousal was coming off of him in waves. It was pungent and nearly impossible to ignore, making Keith flush with unabashed embarrassment. He didn’t even stop his tail as it curled between his legs, ears flattening against his head.

And to think he was doing really good with his self control.

Allura cleared her throat to call for his attention, running a hand through her hair nervously and tucking a piece behind her ear. “We’re going out to call the limo. You can meet us out front whenever you’ve....calmed down.” She took a hold of Shiro’s hand and they passed Lance and Keith while heading towards the entrance. A hand gave Keith’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“What were you thinking about, anyway?” Lance asked after they left. He had the decency to keep his face neutral, but amusement laced his voice and there was laughter in his eyes when Keith braved a look at him. “Must’ve been one hell of a fantasy,” he purred.

Keith felt like his grave was already dug as deep as it would go, so he confessed, “It really wasn’t. I just...saw your scent gland. The right one.”

Lance’s hand flew to his neck, curling around the right side and covering his gland. His face was contemplative, yet slowly got darker as the seconds ticked on until he was blushing as much as Keith. “You got _hard_ over us being mates?” He mumbled, voice thick with disbelief and something else.

Keith sputtered, ears shooting up as he defended himself. “I’m not!” A slight shift of his legs told him as much. Yeah, he may be giving off horny vibes, but that didn’t automatically mean he had an erection. He happened to be _slightly_ better than that. The thought didn’t make him feel any better about the situation.

Lance averted his gaze, lips pursed. “You’re really fucking weird, Keith,” he said with a tone that made Keith curious about his thoughts, about the reason behind his statement. He guessed Lance, who’s hopped from Alpha to Alpha and even Betas, has heard his fair share of dirty fantasies, so maybe he thought Keith’s was like the others. Only to be surprised that it wasn’t.

Keith seemed to be constantly surprising him.

“I’m going to head out. You coming?” Lance asked, finally looking back at him.

 _I wish_ , Keith briefly thought before stomping on it. “Yeah, since I don’t have to ‘calm down’ like Allura thought.” He couldn’t believe everyone just _assumed_ he needed to take care of himself.

The two exited the premises with a slightly awkward air around them—their faces flushed and embarrassed scents combining to push aside the arousal from earlier.

Keith could only hope the ride would make things right. He didn’t think he could stew in his embarrassment any longer than he already has.

* * *

The ride proved to be a good distraction from what went on in the school. Allura and Shiro refrained from teasing him, thank God, but he was sure that it’d come at a later time when he’d put this at the back of his mind. At least he’d be able to laugh about it then. Allura finally got around to taking those pictures that she promised everyone, taking group ones then date ones. She announced that she’d be snapping pictures constantly from this point forward to make up for the lack of ones at the actual dance. They talked and relaxed to the point that Keith wasn’t the only one with his animal features out. Shiro’s tail rested gently on top of Allura’s and their round ears peeked from their hair. The odd one out was, of course, Lance, and Keith found himself imagining his rabbit ears. Were they lop-eared or not? Patterned like his niece’s and nephew’s or a solid color? Did they blend in with his hair?

The answers would have to wait as their driver pulled into the parking lot of Always Breakfast, a quaint diner that lit up the night sky with its bright lights. Through the glass windows, it was easy to see that business was slow at the moment—only a handful of customers scattered around. A lot of them apart of the older generation. Keith was certain that would change once the dance was over. The diner was open 24/7, which was perfect for a hoard of teens hungry and still high off the party. And there was something about having breakfast when it was well past the “normal” time.

“I’ll let you know when we’re ready. Thanks again, Bryan!” Allura said as Lance opened the door and they all climbed out after him.

“Any time, Ms. Souris,” the driver responded, slowly pulling off once the door was shut.

“You guys are going to love this place. Their pancakes are _so good_ , and they’re big!” Allura gushed as they made their way to the front entrance. Shiro pulled open the door, holding it for everyone like the gentleman he was before bringing in the rear.

“How big are we talking?” Lance asked as he followed Allura, who navigated through the diner like it was her second home. She led them to a corner booth on the other side, separating them from the rest of the patrons.

“Big as the plate they give it to you on. And you get _two_ ,” she answered, sliding into the booth on the right before gesturing for Lance to sit next to her, leaving Keith and Shiro to sit across from their respective dates.

“And you eat _both?_ ”

“Don’t let her size fool you. Allura’s got a huge appetite,” Shiro supplied, wincing softly after. With the way Allura jerked across from him, the others could guess at what had happened.

“I just really like food,” Allura said, shrugging one shoulder. “What’s wrong with that, right?”

“Right,” Lance agreed, slightly afraid he’d get jabbed or something if he didn’t.

A waitress made her way over to them with an armful of menus, handing each of them their own. With her hands free, she took out the notepad and pen tucked inside her waist apron, smiling brightly at them. Her grayish-black triangular ears and tail told them that she was a wolf just like Keith.

“Welcome to Always Breakfast! I’m Alyx, and I’ll be your server today. I just wanna say you all look really nice,” she complimented, gaze roaming and lingering on Keith. “Let’s start with drinks. What can I get you guys?”

“I’ll take a strawberry lemonade,” Allura piped up, drawing Alyx’s attention as she scribbled on her paper.

“I’ll take a cup of coffee,” Shiro said.

“One strawberry lemonade, one coffee, and…” Alyx trailed off, training her gaze on Lance, who nibbled on his bottom lip in thought.

“Vanilla milkshake.”

She hummed, writing down the order. As she turned to Keith, she glowed, tail wagging and smile big. “And for you?” She asked in a sweet tone that went past basic customer service. Her sugary, cotton candy scent seemed to grow stronger the longer she stared—as if she was trying to gain Keith’s attention. Her smell was a glaring sign that she was an Omega since they tended to have sweeter scents. An Omega coming onto Keith.

The most she got from Keith was a nose scrunch and a flick of his ears before he was answering, “A Pepsi for me.”

“Sure,” she said, writing it down before putting her materials away. “I’ll be back with your drinks and to take your orders if you’re ready.” With a last long glance at Keith, she walked off, hips and tail swaying in hopes that he would catch a glimpse of her.

But the ones who watched her with hawk-like eyes was everyone _but_ Keith.

Keith looked up to see everyone staring in the same direction, and he too glanced around, trying to understand what he missed. When he couldn’t figure it out, he brought it to everyone’s attention, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you guys staring at?”

Three pairs of eyes bore into him, and he suddenly felt like he shouldn’t have asked.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you know what you’re eating?”

Three voices spoke at once, leaving Keith blinking owlishly. Shrugging it off, he took their word and decided to focus on Lance’s question. “Uh...I was looking at the egg platter. Two eggs with a side of ham and toast.”

“No pancakes? Waffles?” Allura asked, offended. “What kind of breakfast is it without pancakes or waffles?”

“Not everyone can finish off the pancakes like you, babe,” Shiro commented as he continued to scour his menu, missing the half-hearted glare shot his way. “I think I might get the egg platter, too.”

“I want pancakes, but I know I won’t finish it,” Lance whined. He looked to Keith with pleading eyes and pouting lips. “You wanna share? We could finish it together.” He paused. “Probably.”

Keith thought about it. More specifically, he thought about the chance of cheesily feeding each other pieces of pancake soaked in syrup and saturated in butter. He thought about presenting the forkful of food and telling Lance to say _“ah”._ He thought about Lance’s lips dragging against the fork, and the sweet, sticky kisses that would follow afterwards. He remembered that Lance was waiting on him for an answer.

“Yeah, we can share,” Keith said casually, melting at the way Lance lit up. “We can share both of our meals, actually. You get the pancakes and I get everything else.” He set his menu aside. “I can pay for everything.”

Lance shook his head, also setting his menu aside. “You paid last time we went out.”

“‘Cause that’s apart of courting. Me,” Keith pointed at himself, “spoiling you.” He pointed at Lance.

“You’ve already done a lot tonight,” Lance countered.

“So one more thing shouldn’t hurt. If you _really_ want to repay me, you can become my mate, you know.” Lance rolled his eyes good-naturedly with a soft smile, sinking into the cushion behind him.

“I guess you’ll be the one paying, Park.”

“They’re already acting like life mates,” Shiro whisper-yelled to Allura with no real intentions of being quiet.

“It’s cute to watch them,” Allura replied in a similar manner. Keith rolled his eyes. He was friends with the worst people.

“Remember when we first bonded?”

“And everyone was complaining about how ‘sickeningly sweet’ we were?”

They fixed both Keith and Lance with knowing looks that caused Keith’s stomach to twist and turn with butterflies of embarrassment. He knew the teasing was inevitable since he found himself teasing the two so much. It was only right they repaid the favor, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to sink into his seat. Is this what they felt every time him or Pidge or Matt made a comment? Or was it because he and Lance were a new, tentative couple, so he wasn’t used to it yet?

It was probably the latter. With time, he’ll grow nerves of steel just like his friends. He hoped.

Alyx appeared with a tray full of drinks before either could respond. As she set the drinks in front of, or near, their respective owner, she called them out, double checking the orders. Once everyone was settled, she placed the empty tray between her legs, taking out her notepad and pen once more. “Ready to order?”

“Yeah, can I get the egg platter?” Shiro started.

“Alright. What kind of side?”

“Bacon is fine.”

She scribbled away. “And for you, handsome?” She asked Keith, taking everyone by surprise.

It took a moment for Keith to even answer. “Uh, another...another egg platter. With ham and toast on the side.”

“And we’ll both take the cake double,” Allura quickly added, wanting their waitress to leave as soon as possible. She watched with a steely gaze as the last couple orders were written down and the items were put away. Maybe it was because of her hardened expression or the way her tail lashed irritatingly, but the waitress left them with a stuttered announcement about returning with their food soon. Once she was out of earshot, Allura huffed, “She’s definitely flirting with you, Keith.”

And yet that wasn’t what really bothered Keith. He had became numb to the advances of Omegas, or Betas, in love with the _idea_ of him—a _wolf_ Alpha—than in love with _him_. They were a dime a dozen. He was bothered by the fact that Lance was there to witness it, and that he hasn’t reacted in any way—facial expression blank. His stomach flipped with worry, and his hand itched to reach across the table in order to grab Lance’s own, intertwining their fingers like before and stopping the way Lance’s fingers tapped against the wood. It was the only sign of anything from the rabbit, and Keith had a feeling it wasn’t positive in the slightest.

“Lance,” he said softly, staring forward until the rabbit finally met his gaze. “You’re not upset, right?” Lance didn’t answer, so Keith pressed on. “She’s just some Omega.”

“I’m just some Omega,” Lance said, voice monotone. “I mean, we’re not _mates_. I don’t get to be irritated if someone flirts with you because you’re not mine. And I’m not yours.”

Keith swallowed, yet his throat seemed to be closed up. “But I _am_ courting you, and you _are_ my date for tonight, and I _do_ want us to be bonded as mates.”

Lance smiled, but it was bitter and Keith wondered when he said the wrong thing. “You say all that, but you’d be surprised how fast people change, especially Alphas. I’m used to them being fickle.”

Keith had a protest on the tip of his tongue— _”I’m not like other Alphas! What do I have to do to prove that?!”_ —but it didn’t make it past his lips because Lance was breaking eye contact, focusing on his melting milkshake. He swallowed his words and bit back a rumbling growl, but there was no stopping the way his ears flattened against his head or the sudden, overwhelming scent of anger rolling off of him. With Lance no longer acknowledging him, he was free to feel a shift beside him, immediately remembering they weren’t the only ones in the booth. The smell of discomfort was strong enough to overpower his own scent and served as a way to put out the flames inside of him, replacing it with a twisting knot of guilt. A quick glance at Lance and Keith could tell he felt the same.

Great. Now things were awkward for _everyone_.

The silence was uncomfortable, borderline suffocating. Even with the chattering of other patrons, Keith still felt like it was too quiet. He could see Shiro and Allura communicating via gestures and expressions in the corner of his eye, like they were too scared to be the first to break the silence. If it was supposed to be broken at all. Lance was trying his damn hardest not to make eye contact, and Keith wouldn’t stop staring in his direction. It’s amazing how a night could snowball downhill in the blink of an eye.

The tension in the air only thickened when their waitress returned with their orders. Feeling the negative vibes, she was quick to place everyone’s respective plates in front of them, along with extra plates for sharing. As she left with the tray squeezed underneath her arm, the four started to move almost robotically, still unsure it was safe to relax in Shiro’s and Allura’s case. They ate slowly, yet still managed to be the mated pair they were in face of recent events, casually feeding each other bits and pieces of one another’s orders.

Keith and Lance couldn’t say the same.

The wolf _felt_ the distance between them as Lance distributed a plate to each of them, putting half of his two pancakes on one and sliding it over towards him. _At least he’s still sharing. That counts for something, right?_ Keith thought as he did the same. The food tasted bland and chewy as he polished his plate, sitting heavy in his stomach. He was borderline nauseous by the end of everything, and the thought of sitting next to a silent, seething Lance in the limousine was almost enough to push him over the edge. When Shiro called over Alyx to pay for all of them, he didn’t even have the strength to complain. The faster they left, the faster they could go home, which meant the faster Keith could sleep the night off. Maybe, by tomorrow, everything would return to normal and him and Lance would be subtly, but not really flirting again. Maybe he’d get to hold his hand again.

The ride wasn’t as bad as the dinner. Somewhere between paying and walking to the limo, Lance relaxed enough to smile softly and joke lightly with Allura. Keith didn’t take any chances, though, so he wasn’t sure if _he_ was in the clear. Not until they pulled up to Lance’s house and, when the rabbit climbed out, he turned to peer at Keith, gaze determined.

“You gonna walk me?” He asked.

Keith scrambled to get out, nodding and stumbling over his words the entire time. “Yeah, uh— _shit, fuck._ Sorry ‘bout the glass. I-I’m coming.” He barely managed to exit the vehicle without falling flat on the ground, huffing at the small, amused smile Lance was giving him. He shut the door behind them before they began the path towards Lance’s door, which was slowly becoming more and more familiar. It wasn’t until they were halfway there that Lance spoke up, voice soft and apologetic.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. And how I reacted.”

Keith shrugged. “I mean, you _were_ right. But...I wish you’d get it already. That I’m in this for the long haul,” Keith confessed. “It’d make things go a bit smoother,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood and beaming when he got a weak chuckle out of Lance.

“I am a bit of a handful, huh?”

“Try two handfuls.” Keith barely caught himself from Lance’s sudden shove, yelping and laughing at the same time. “But I wouldn’t want you to change for any reason.”

They reached Lance’s door when the rabbit stopped and turned to face Keith. His smile had gone, replaced with nervous lip-biting, and anxiety was written all over his face. Keith’s eyebrows wrinkled with worry, yet he waited for Lance to speak first.

“You really wouldn’t want me to change?” Lance asked, but didn’t give Keith a chance to reply. “Even though we’re predator and prey? Even though _everyone_ knows how I hop between other Alphas and sometimes Betas? Even though it’d be better for you to have strong wolf pups who can carry on your bloodline?” He paused, long and pregnant, before practically whispering, “You’d still choose me as your mate?”

And Keith matched his tone, pouring as much conviction and reassurance as he could muster, saying, “Every time.”

They stared at each other, gazes never wavering. Keith found himself holding his breath, feeling like this moment would be the one. It was the perfect chance, and it wouldn’t come up again. He was almost certain of it. He could feel his body being pulled forward, his eyes starting to slowly close.

“That’s why I really snapped back there. Because our waitress was an Omega and a _wolf,_ I was reminded about our...obvious differences,” Lance confessed, tearing Keith out of his daze and back to the conversation at hand. “So, yeah, I was…upset, but mostly…”

“Insecure,” Keith finished.

Lance sighed heavily, body deflating like a balloon. “Yeah.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s not that easy to get rid of me. Alphas are pretty persistent,” Keith joked.

Lance rolled his eyes, smiling. “Don’t I know. Since you’re top dog, does that make you twice as persistent?”

“For you? Sure.”

Lance laughed, stepping into Keith’s personal space and nosing against his temple, lips barely brushing against his skin. A small preview of what they’d feel against any other part of him. He was backing up and turning the knob of his front door before Keith could properly react. “Goodnight, Keith.”

“Night, Lance,” Keith said as the rabbit disappeared into his house, softly shutting the door behind him. Keith was still wrapping his head around the unexpected nuzzle, even as he walked back to the limousine. A giddy smile stretched his face, and his tail-wagging enthusiasm rubbed off on Allura and Shiro as he got back inside.

“So you worked things out?” Allura asked, tail flicking back and forth contently as the car pulled off.

“Yeah. It wasn’t too bad.”

“Your first argument as future mates,” Shiro teased. Yet when Keith didn’t respond with his usual _“If we become mates!”,_ he felt something akin to shock swirl inside of him. “You’re certain you guys are going to be mates.”

“You could say that.” With Lance finally serious about Keith courting him, the wolf felt like it was no longer an “if”. He was on the same page as everyone else. Now, it was a “when” in his mind, too.

And hopefully that “when” would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know this story has been getting a bit of love and i wanted to know if you'd guys be interested in a tumblr blog dedicated to the fic?? i could post important(ish) story info about these particular abo dynamics and write short ficlets to hold you guys over in between chapter updates. you'd have more character interactions and such!! could send me ficlet ideas/questions/fan art/track the progress of a chapter??
> 
> i don't know. i just thought it'd be a neat idea and i'm honestly pretty invested in this so i'd do it and be active 98% (98% because, ya know, School).
> 
> also, in honor of this spooky month, would you guys be alright with a hecka early Halloween chapter since all of october is Halloween??? i have a Nice idea for it uwu
> 
> comment and let me know about both things! or don't. i'm just a messenger of my own messages.
> 
> until whenever!!! hopefully soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “You’re not mates yet. But I can tell you really like Keith,” Hunk said, voice unwavering, just like his belief. “That glow isn’t something you can fake.”
>> 
>> “I don’t have a glow,” Lance protested weakly, not convincing himself, much less Hunk.
>> 
>> “And I’m a brown bear,” Hunk drawled, tone dripping with sarcasm. They came upon Lance’s classroom and Hunk left the rabbit at the entrance, walking briskly to his own class. “See you next period! Try _not_ to spend class daydreaming, yeah?” He called, grinning at the rigid middle finger thrown his way.
> 
> The mission from a different point of view.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Lance's reputation gets the best of him. Some new friends are introduced. Wolf and rabbit want to grow closer. Halloween plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys.
> 
> **WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! non-consensual touching is present, but just for a little bit. i also added it in the tags as well.**
> 
> this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, falling between the word counts of chapter 1 and 2. i feel kind of meh about it (writing wise. i like the chapter idea). it's like a filler plot wise but i thought getting a glimpse of Lance's life would be nice.
> 
> Ezor and Zethrid are introduced! it's not mentioned, but i will say here that Ezor is a flying squirrel and Zethrid's a koala (thanks to a friend's suggestions). they're human-animal hybrids like everyone else, and i'll explain their appearances in detail on tumblr
> 
> speaking of which, here's the [tumblr!!](https://itswolfandrabbit.tumblr.com) i've posted like one (1) thing but you guys should go follow?? and expect a lot of posts soon (possibly this weekend!)??
> 
> sorry for the 2 week wait, but here you go!
> 
> p.s. it's almost 6am as i'm posting this so... i'll probably read over later and tweak any formatting/grammar/whatever errors

Lance has been on Cloud Nine since the night before. He felt giddy, and there was an extra bounce in his step that he couldn’t blame on the rabbit blood coursing through him. Nothing could ruin his mood. Not the embarrassing remarks from his parents when he got home or the innocently intrusive questions from his niece and nephew. Not even the smug way Hunk was currently looking at him as they made their way towards Lance’s locker. He couldn’t help but question it, though.

“Why that face?” He asked as they finally reached his locker, throwing a curious look over his shoulder as he took a hold of his lock. He patiently waited for an answer while he focused on entering his combination.

“Why that scent?” Hunk countered, leaning against the unoccupied locker beside Lance’s. “Did you enjoy the dance with Keith _that_ much?”

“What scent?” Lance asked, avoiding Hunk’s last question in favor of popping open his locker and gathering his materials for class.

“You seriously can’t tell?” Hunk asked, tone incredulous and eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs. “Dude, it’s so _strong_. Everyone’s been staring at us because of it.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question, Hunk.” He slammed his locker closed a little more forcefully than intended. The familiar clang of metal against metal echoed throughout the hall, blending in with the others and causing a loud raucous Lance has grown numb to. He put his lock back in its place and clicked it shut, spinning the dial to a random number. With a final tug to ensure it was secure, he finally turned his gaze to Hunk, leaning against his own locker despite the fact class was still a thing and he should probably be getting to his. _“What scent?”_ He repeated.

Hunk made some weird, wide gesture, like he was fishing for his words in the atmosphere. Shrugging, his hand fell back to his side, and he said, “I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s _sweeter_ . Like, unhealthy kind of sweet. And there’s just this amount of _happiness_. You’re...glowing.” Hunk pursed his lips before nodding to himself. “Yeah, I think that’s it.”

Lance flushed, cheeks pinking and scent gaining an edge of embarrassment. He was over the moon, but he didn’t think it showed so much. He only grew more embarrassed at the thought that _Keith_ was the cause. Not the dance itself, but just the fact he spent a whole night with Keith and his friends. His cheeks grew darker, and he chastised himself for acting like a pre-teen with their first crush, but that didn’t stop the way his stomach convulsed with butterflies or the way his heart sped up any time he thought back on last night. “It was just a really good night.” He half-shrugged. “I had a lot of fun.”

“When are you going to tell me about this ‘good night’ in detail?” Hunk asked as he pushed off from the locker, standing up straight.

Lance copied his movements, adjusting the materials held in the crook of his arm. He set off to where his class was, gesturing for Hunk to follow with a tilt of his head. When the bear fell instep beside him, he divulged a basic summary of what happened at the dance. “There’s not much to say. We rode in this kickass limo, and I mostly danced with Allura. She’s pretty fun, by the way. After the dance, we all went to eat at this 24/7 breakfast diner. The food was pretty good. It was a double date.”

Hunk stared at him expectantly, obviously convinced there was _way more_ to be said. Sometimes, Lance wished they didn’t tell each other everything.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Lance said in a soft, shy tone, “We...held hands a couple of times.” There was a sharp gasp, and Lance wanted to bury his face in his hands, but one was currently occupied holding his things, so he slapped his free one over his eyes instead as an alternative.

It’s not like hand holding was a big deal. In fact, it was a relatively common way to show physical affection. A simple, yet extremely intimate gesture. Lance knew this. He’s seen his brother and his wife holding hands all the time. But, you see, Lance didn’t hold hands. Lance didn’t do anything that could be seen as romantic because he didn’t _do romance._ From the moment Lance decided to pull the reins instead of letting Alphas have the pleasure, he’s made sure to keep his distance. It was easier to hop from one person to the next and stay in control that way. Entice them by being playful and flirty and boosting their egos, only to slap them with his no-strings-attached attitude and being the first to depart. It kept Alphas on their toes, and was how Lance had conducted himself.

So, hand holding? A big deal for a play bunny like Lance.

“You’re going to be cuddling and sharing soft kisses before you know it,” Hunk said, half-joking and half-speculating.

Lance used his free hand to shove at his best friend, face a cherry red. “Shut up, it’s just _hand holding._ We’re not going to settle down and adopt a kid tomorrow.” The exaggeration made Lance’s stomach flip, but he didn’t analyze it. Not at that moment, at least. He did roll his eyes at the look of faux disbelief on Hunk’s face. “We’re not even _mates._ Calm down.”

“You’re not mates _yet_. But I can tell you really like Keith,” Hunk said, voice unwavering, just like his belief. “That glow isn’t something you can fake.”

“I don’t have a glow,” Lance protested weakly, not convincing himself, much less Hunk.

“And I’m a brown bear,” Hunk drawled, tone dripping with sarcasm. They came upon Lance’s classroom and Hunk left the rabbit at the entrance, walking briskly to his own class. “See you next period! Try _not_ to spend class daydreaming, yeah?” He called, grinning at the rigid middle finger thrown his way.

Lance didn’t put his hand down until Hunk was out of his sight, risking getting caught by a teacher just to make a lasting impression. He needed Hunk to really understand that he hated him sometimes. And he himself needed to understand that, maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to _not_ tell Hunk every minute detail about his life. Especially if it would be used against him like it just was. Shaking his head, he entered his class as the bell indicating the start rang shrilly, strolling to his seat since the teacher had yet to appear. As soon as he got settled, the teacher appeared, uttering a greeting as she closed the door. Everyone mumbled something back and the lesson began, having only half of Lance’s—less than that, really—attention.

The rest was focused out the window he was sat next to that gave him a perfect view of their field grounds where their physical classes was held, unless conditions proved unfavorable. His eye was quick to zoom in on a striding Keith, like he had hawk blood instead of rabbit, and stayed glue to the wolf against his better judgement, mind wandering.

Looks like he was going to let Hunk down.

* * *

 “Remember that your projects are due next week! I expect everyone to turn one in, seeing how you’ve guys had _ample_ amount of time to do it.”

There was a series of groans as chairs scratched against the floor underneath them and students gathered their belongings. The bell continue to ring for a few more seconds, but was drowned out by the noise of people exiting the classroom. Lance trailed a few feet behind everyone else, bringing up the rear since he wasn’t in much of a hurry to leave. His mind was occupied with the mentioned project, thinking how he’s finished but should look over it. It was fairly easy to do since his topic was a bit of a personal one—heat suppressants. He decided to dive into the history and effects it left on Omegas who used it religiously. Lance used to, when his heats proved to be too hard to manage and he was too young. Now, he took a healthy dose of a knot of his choice.

It proved to be more effective, and more fun, than a couple of suppressants.

Humming to himself, he was making his way towards his locker on autopilot. It took some shoving and some maneuvering, but he managed to get there in one piece. He was silent as he switched out his materials for his next class, oblivious to his surroundings. So, when he heard a loud _clang_ beside him, he startled terribly, cursing his deep rooted timid nature. The scare was enough to make him freeze, like the prey caught by the predator. The analogy wasn’t far off as he looked around his locker to see who paid him an unannounced visit—an Alpha spotted hyena he was all too familiar with.

Feeling his heartbeat return to normal and his fear slowly shift to annoyance, he said, “What do you want, Cyllus?”

The hyena automatically chuckled. He was always laughing at something. “Why so cold? I just came to see how my favorite rabbit was doing.”

“You mean you came to see if your _‘favorite rabbit’_ was down for a lay,” Lance corrected, practically spitting out the phrase “favorite rabbit”. He could sense Cyllus’ confusion has it thickened his scent, and he didn’t blame him. Lance, who was usually coy and always ready to hop on some needy Alpha’s knot. Lance, who got off on the way Alphas praised him and begged more than the intercourse itself. That same Lance was treating Cyllus like he was a nagging obligation than something Lance liked to toy with as he pleased.

“Well, you can’t blame me. You’ve been pretty distant,” Cyllus reasoned. “We used to have a lot of fun together, but now you barely acknowledge me. Always with that Park wolf.”

Lance stiffened at the envious, muttered mention of Keith. He gripped his locker harshly before proceeding to slam it shut, basking in the slight jolt Cyllus gave. “So what if I’m with Keith all the time?” He asked rhetorically, settling Cyllus with an irritated glare. “There was _never_ any strings attached for us, that was the whole point. You knew this from the start,” Lance huffed. “I got bored. I moved on. Simple enough. I’m sure there’s some other Omegan prey that will personally be your fucktoy and let you leave them, but that won’t be me.”

As he talked, he could sense Cyllus’ growing anger until it was rolling off of him in waves, nearly suffocating him. But he didn’t buckle nor did he avert his gaze, even when a low growl rumbled at him and sharp teeth glinted in the school lighting. Showing submission would go against everything he said, he stood for. Even if he could feel his heart slowly crawling into his throat on instinct.

He could act as tough as he wanted. He was still an Omega in the end. And Omegas had innate responses that couldn’t be erased.

“Was that it? Because I’ve got places to be.” Lance made a move to leave, but was suddenly caged against the lockers, cold metal seeping into the back of his shirt. A fleeting moment of fear crossed his features before he was schooling his expression. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Teeth bared in his face and arm muscles flexed beside his head, pure _power_ coursing underneath. The power that made Alphas like Cyllus feel entitled and throw a tantrum when an Omega refuses to drop to their knees with just one look. The kind of Alpha that made Lance’s mouth curl in disgust, which only fueled Cyllus’ anger. He looked seconds away from snapping at the rabbit’s throat. “You let an Omega hold the reins a couple of times,” Lance held back a scoff. Last time he checked, he was holding the reins _all_ the time, “and suddenly he thinks he’s on top of the world,” Cyllus growled, voice deep and gritty and grating on Lance’s already frazzled nerves.

“Listen closely.” The atmosphere shifted as Cyllus’ voice dropped an octave, and Lance was forced to do as he was told because an Alpha using their Alpha Tone was too hard to miss. “Remember what you are. Your rank is only good for sex, so you should be _happy_ someone is seeking you out.” Cyllus’ breath was hot as it fanned against Lance’s face. Lance wanted to cower yet stand up straight. He wanted to apologize yet tell the hyena to fuck off. He wanted to give in to his nature yet fight it tooth and nail.

He really wanted Keith to be with him instead.

“So, let’s try this again. How about we slip into the bathroom like old times, hm?” Cyllus moved his head until his lips was brushing against Lance’s cheeks, trailing down to trace his jawline. “Let me fuck your thighs, and I’ll consider forgetting this conversation.” He nipped at Lance’s chin and huffed a chuckle as he mistook his shudder of disgust for a shiver of pleasure.

Lance used his free hand to cup at Cyllus’ face, tugging him up until they were eye to eye, thumb gently caressing the space beneath his eye where the skin sunk in just a little. He whispered, low and slow, accentuating his words while never breaking eye contact, _“Go fuck yourself.”_ Seeing the flare of Cyllus’ nose and the widening of his eyes, Lance took his few seconds of seething silence to jerk his knee upward, slamming and digging it into the spotted hyena’s groin. He watched as the Alpha keeled over, clutching his pained jewels before hitting the ground with a whimper.

Lance held back the urge to kick at him. Having rabbit blood made his legs naturally stronger than most.

“What the _fuck?!”_ Cyllus groaned, glaring up at Lance with teary eyes.

“I’m doing everyone a favor. No one needs you filling the world with more shitty Alphas like yourself,” Lance spat, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he stared down his nose at the crumpled form that stood oh-so-tall a few seconds ago. A smirk curled his lips. “Not like you could impregnate anyone with such a small dick. No wonder you can’t mate with your own species.”

The late bell rang, and Lance groaned. He couldn’t believe he wasted his time dealing with a clingy Alpha. Huffing, he spared Cyllus—who was struggling to his feet— one last look before stalking off, ignoring the burning gaze he felt on his back as the distance grew between them. No doubt Cyllus would come after him. Alphas like the hyena never backed down quietly. Lance could only hope that he’d have backup the second time around. A knee to the groin never worked back to back.

He thought about confiding in Hunk when he finally entered his class with a rushed, genuine apology and saw the bear staring at him curiously. But Hunk would tell him to bring it to administration. And, Lance guessed, he wouldn’t be _wrong_. It’d be best to nip things in the bud before they escalated, but Lance never liked getting help in these kinds of situations. So he decided to tell the next best person. As the teacher droned on about something Lance would ask Hunk about later, he busied himself with taking out a sheet of paper and ripping it in half, immediately scribbling on it and folding it haphazardly afterwards. Without turning his attention away from the front of the room, he reached over to his left, handing the note to Ezor.

Ezor Sciurus, his second best friend. The girl was the only Omega Lance was close to beside his family, so he ran to her a lot when Alphas were too much and Hunk’s objective, logical outlook would only upset him more. She was able to connect with him in a way no one else could, especially since she did her own fair share of flitting between partners before recently becoming bonded. He remembered their shared shouts and gushing as Ezor presented her marked up neck to him, the reddish color standing out against her light skin. He had teased at her getting “tied down”, swearing up and down that he wouldn’t follow suit. That he liked his freedoms too much.

What a hypocrite.

Lance’s memories were interrupted as a piece of paper landed gently on top of his desk. He was quick to open it and absorb its contents.

> Can I sit w/ you at lunch?
> 
> OFC! Alpha troubles?

Lance didn’t write a response down, instead looking in Ezor’s direction and nodding when their eyes met. She rolled them dramatically before fake gagging, nearly making Lance laugh out loud. He managed a wide grin and a hand-muffled snort before finally turning all his focus on the lesson, tuning in mid-lecture. He was definitely going to have to ask Hunk about the class later on.

* * *

 “I’m having lunch with Ezor,” Lance told Hunk as soon as the bell stopped ringing. He bit the inside of his cheek at the slight frown Hunk gave him, but he didn’t feel too bad because it disappeared as quickly as it came. “Maybe you could have lunch with Shay?” He suggested, voice ending on a slight high note, eyes alight with a playful gleam. He felt himself smile at the way Hunk spluttered, avoiding his gaze. Yet he didn’t deny him.

“Yeah...yeah, I’ll go sit with her today.”

“Tell her I said hi,” Lance said before turning to follow Ezor out of their classroom and into the shuffling crowd. They walked side by side, brushing against each other every now and then as other students pushed past them, rushing to get a good spot in the lunch line. Lance frowned slightly, grateful that he packed his lunch every day to avoid the chaos that is school lunch. While others walked with a little extra speed, him and Ezor strolled, getting into the cafeteria and where she usually sat with the place almost half full. They slid into opposite seats, and Ezor immediately demanded, “So what asshole tested you this time, huh? Tried to _‘put you in your place’_?”

“Cyllus,” Lance spat as he took out his lunch—an array of different leafy greens and vegetables complimented with a bottle of water.

Ezor pulled a face, taking out her lunch of fruits and nuts with the occasional meat. “I never liked him in the first place. I _knew_ he would get clingy. Male hyenas don’t get much action among their own, and they’re not in charge, so it was bound to happen.”

Lance slammed a hand on top of the table before he could stop himself, ignoring the eyes that flew in his direction. “That’s the thing! It’s not like he was in charge with me either!”

Ezor shrugged. “Yeah, but he thought he _could_ be since you’re Omegan and prey. There’s more of a chance there than with a female spotted hyena.”

Lance grumbled, stabbing violently at his lunch and haphazardly shoving it in his mouth, chewing irritatedly. His scent, his posture, his movements—they all screamed frustration. His leg was beginning to shake with the intensity of it. The more he thought about what Cyllus did, about the fact Cyllus thought it was _acceptable_ , the angrier he became. So immersed in his emotions, he missed the telltale sign—Ezor’s sudden scent change—of Zethrid’s arrival, not realizing she was there until the two were sharing a quick, chaste kiss in front of him. He sent a small smile in the face of Zethrid’s curious expression.

“What’s the matter with you?” She asked as she sat down beside Ezor, bodies pressing together. “I could smell you from three tables back.”

“Alphas, babe,” Ezor supplied as explanation. Zethrid only hummed. Being a Beta herself, she couldn’t relate. Even if she did have an aggressive disposition.

“What happened to Park?” Zethrid asked, digging into the tray full of salad, though it was really just leaves, she got from the lunch line. “The dance not go well?”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion seeping into his irritation. “How do you know about that?”

“How do I _not_ know about that?” Ezor huffed, staring at Lance with an offended expression. “When were you going to tell me about Keith Park?”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Lance waved Ezor off, ignoring her gasp as he focused back on Zethrid. “Did you see us together?”

Zethrid shook her head. “It was already a big deal that you were rejecting people. Then someone saw you with Park, Souris and Shirogane at the dance. And we all know about those cats already, so.” Zethrid left it at that.

Lance felt his cheeks burn. “Um, no. No, the dance went great. Me and Keith were—Nothing’s wrong. This is about Cyll—”

“Right now, it’s about _Keith_ ,” Ezor interrupted, sky blue eyes stern. “We’re not switching topics until you spill, play bunny. So what’s up with Arus’ resident lone wolf?”

Lance rubbed at his neck nervously, averting his gaze to his food. People may know _of_ him and Keith, but only a select few knew the _details_. It’s not like he was embarrassed or ashamed to tell anyone. He just had an inkling it’d become a big deal. Enough students knew of Lance’s reputation to cause an uproar when they learned he was being courted. Courting only had one end goal, and that was to become committed to someone. Lance and commitment usually didn’t sit in the same sentence. And there was the fact that, if things went south, it’d spread through the school like wildfire. He didn’t want everyone gossiping about his failed mating like it was entertainment on TV.

Wetting his lips, he said, “Keith started courting me a few days ago.” as nonchalantly as possible, voice barely shaking. “We’ve been on two dates and went to The Gathering together.” He half shrugged. “No big deal.”

 _“No big deal!”_ Ezor mocked, doing a terrible impression of his voice that got a chuckle out of Zethrid, much to Lance’s horror. “This is a _huge_ fucking deal!” Lance groaned, worried she’d say that. “ _The_ Lao Alonza Nerio Callisto Emeterio has the chance to be bonded? Zeth,” Ezor dramatically clasped their hands together, light and dark complimenting each other, and squeezed, “get the press. This scoop is going to be big.” Zethrid rolled her amber eyes but couldn’t stop smiling at the smaller girl’s antics.

“So if things are going well, why are you still having problems with other Alphas?” Zethrid asked.

“Yeah, why don’t you just get Keith to kick their asses? I heard he was a really good fighter.”

“Because Keith isn’t obligated to do anything. We’re not bonded.”

“Newsflash, showing that you can protect your Omega is a big part of courting for Alphas!” Ezor exclaimed, popping pieces of oranges and cashews into her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, continued. “And before you gripe about “not needing protection”, it’s more of a pride thing for Alphas than anything else. So think of it that way.”

Lance picked at his food, chewing and swallowing slowly, thoughtfully. Thinking of it that way washed away majority of the sour taste it left him.

“If push comes to shove, you can always just have him mark you publicly. Everyone would have to back off then,” Zethrid suggested, voice and expression not showing any signs of a joke.

The two Omegas spluttered, faces ablaze as their voices tangled and their stuttered, half formed protests meshed together to make no sense.

“Zeth, you c-can’t—”

“—not a p-public affair—”

“—a _private_ thing—”

Zethrid laughed, loudly and unabashed, silencing them. “Relax, I was kidding. I know that marking is as intimate as sex. So it’d be like having sex in public,” she reasoned, chuckling at their erratic nods. “Your reactions were worth it, though.” The slap she received on her arm barely stung, but she refrained from commenting.

The rest of lunch was spent chatting aimlessly about other topics—plans for Halloween, complaining about assignments, talks of hanging out. By the middle of it, memories of Cyllus was pushed to the back of Lance’s mind as a nagging thought. By the end of it, Lance couldn’t even remember what happened off the top of his head. Ezor was always good when it came to distracting him, and he was always grateful for that. He was able to return to class with an extra bounce in his step, able to relieve Hunk from his earlier worry, able to focus for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lance’s phone went off as he was packing up for the day. He paused from stuffing his bag, fishing his phone out of his back pocket. A message was displayed from the contact **lovesick pup** on his lock screen. A soft smile snuck its way on his face as he opened it.

> _hey_ (3:45 PM)
> 
> hey (3:45 PM)
> 
> _you okay?_ (3:46 PM)

Lance frowned, but it didn’t take long for him to connect the dots. Keith knew. It was the only reason he’d ask about his well being out of the blue.

> hunk told you (3:46 PM)
> 
> _he told me that you were really angry earlier. and that you wouldn’t tell him what was wrong_ (3:46 PM)
> 
> and thought i’d spill to you? over my best friend since i was a kit and he was a cub? (3:46 PM)

Lance paused, read over his message, quickly typed out another.

> sorry, that came out rude (3:46 PM)
> 
> i didn’t mean that like you weren’t important or anything. just (3:47 PM)
> 
> i don’t know why hunk would think i’d tell you things before telling him??? (3:47 PM)
> 
> again, no offense (3:47 PM)
> 
> _no, i get it. It’s cool. i didn’t think courting gave me special privileges into your life or anything_ (3:47 PM)
> 
> _we both got people we’d run to before each other. makes sense because we’re kind of strangers if you think about it_ (3:47 PM)

Lance didn’t want to think about it. The thought made his stomach uneasy. He thought about his earlier conversation with Ezor instead, and how he mentioned the possibility of the courting being a bust. It only brought back Keith’s texted words, probably sent as a casual observance. But served as a glaring warning. Despite their past actions, they were really only attracted to what they’ve seen on the surface. At least, Lance could say that much for himself. He couldn’t tell you Keith’s birthday or his favorite color or if he was a sweets person. And that fact didn’t sit well with him.

> _but you’re okay?_ (3:48 PM)
> 
> yeah i’m fine (3:48 PM)
> 
> hey are you busy during Halloween? (3:48 PM)
> 
> _not usually. why?_ (3:48 PM)
> 
> i usually end up taking my niece and nephew trick or treating after a little party we have in our house. wondering if you’d like to join this year? (3:48 PM)
> 
> maybe we could hang out afterwards? or go crash a party? heard lotor was throwing one and his parties are always pretty kickass (3:48 PM)
> 
> _sure. think shiro mentioned a party too so_ (3:48 PM)

Lance sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, sinking his teeth into it as he glided shaky thumbs across his screen, heart pounding with the appearance of each new word. Which was dumb, utterly stupid. It was a simple question, and Keith was courting him so it was normal enough, too. But the Omega usually doesn’t do any reaching out. Not like their courting has been by the book from the start.

> i was thinking it could be just us? spending time, getting to know each other (3:49 PM)
> 
> _is this cause of what i said?_ (3:49 PM)
> 
> i’ve held your hand but i don’t know your favorite color (3:49 PM)
> 
> _it’s red. yours?_ (3:49 PM)
> 
> blue (3:49 PM)
> 
> wait i’m not playing 20 questions with you through text!!! (3:49 PM)
> 
> _you want to spend time with me that much?_ (3:50 PM)
> 
> are you coming: yes or no (3:50 PM)
> 
> _of course. i could never say no to you_ (3:50 PM)

In the safety of the empty hall, Lance let himself blush unabashedly. For a couple of strangers, Keith never failed to be affectionate. Not that Lance was complaining. He liked the attention. Liked it more than he’d ever admit. Liked the way Keith would go the extra mile, the way he seemed determined to be with him. He liked Keith, really. And he wanted to continue liking him, like him even more as he got to know him.

He wanted things to work out.

> kay, ttyl (3:50 PM)

He placed his phone back into his pocket and finished packing, shutting his locker for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, the [tumblr!!](https://itswolfandrabbit.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Keith?”
>> 
>> Keith’s ears unflattened, perked up. His tail sliced through the air as he turned to set his eyes on Shiro and Allura. People he _knew_ and was _comfortable_ with. He grinned, immediately approaching the two. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”
>> 
>> “Surprised that _you’re_ here,” Shiro commented. “When you talked about crashing a party, I didn’t think you mean this one.”
>> 
>> “Doesn’t really count as crashing since ninety percent show up uninvited,” Allura mumbled beside him, leaning against him heavily. Keith stared.
>> 
>> “She’s had a few too many, so she’s a bit out of it. I keep telling her we should go, but she doesn’t want to leave,” Shiro explained.
>> 
>> Keith frowned. “Why not take her up to one of the empty rooms and let her rest?”
>> 
>> Shiro’s frown matched Keith’s. “This is an _abandoned_ mansion. I don’t know what could be in those rooms.”
> 
> The mission, Halloween edition.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Lance and Keith execute their Halloween plans. Traditions are trampled. Pissing contests are had. Friends are seen along the way. The wild night is brought to a simple close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month of radio silence and here i am still bringing out that Halloween chapter
> 
> school really took a toll on me, but exams are coming up so homework has lessened considerably. i've finally sat down and finished this chapter. it's a mess and i feel like you can tell that it's been started and stopped. either way, i do hope that you guys enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> Lotor is introduced for a few lines, but i want to say that he's a snow leopard.
> 
> i want to thank you for the amount of kudos and hits and bookmarks and comments you've given this fic!!!! i really can't believe my eyes whenever i see the numbers increase, but i am grateful all the same. despite real life obligations, you guys do motivate me to continue this story to the best of my ability. and i hope that the story itself shows my love and gratitude for _your_ love!!
> 
> (it's 3:30 am, i wanna sleep forever.)

**young lot:** THE SPOOKIEST TIME OF THE YEAR IS UPON US  
**big bad:** please don’t play that one song  
**young lot:** you bet your furry ass i’m playing spooky scary skeletons

**young lot:** i’m going to be blasting it when we pull up to school  
**young lot:** and singing it through the day  
**young lot:** and blasting it again when we leave

**old lot:** i guess you’re walking to and from school then

**young lot:** don’t pretend you don’t love it too

**young lot:** it’s an honest to god bop. like this is halloween

**big bad:** don’t disrespect a classic

**young lot:** shut up. it’s not like any of us gets the sentimental value of that movie. we just stole it from the humans. just like we stole the gathering and halloween and christmas

**young lot:** not that i’m complaining. i love halloween

**Fake Panther:** Speaking of Halloween, are you guys going to the party I mentioned?

**old lot:** nope. pidge and i have a tradition of watching scary movies and eating lots of candy at home

**young lot:** and keith

**big bad:** oof i can’t make it this year  
**big bad:** lance invited me to hang out. he said something about a party so i might see you there shiro  
**young lot:** wow. you have a tradition for x amount of years and suddenly it means nothing when you get the chance to make out with your future mate in the dark  
**old lot:** aw pidge. is someone a bit jealous their friend is getting taken?

**young lot:** shut the fuck up! i’m not jealous!!!! i could care less!!

**young lot:** we don’t need keith to watch movies and make ourselves sick with candy. we could ask…. hunk

**Teddy Bear:** Yes?

**young lot:** hunk you are now officially apart of the trio since one has abandoned us. wanna watch movies and eat candy tonight

**big bad:** oh my god pidge

**Teddy Bear:** Uh, sure?

**young lot:** perfect.

**big bad:** pidge i can stop by if you really want me to. and it’s only for this one time that i’m missing tradition

**young lot:** I suddenly can’t read.

**big bad:** pidge

**big bad:** pidge

**big bad:** pidge

**big bad:** piiiiiiiiiiidge

**big bad:** pidge i’m sorry

**big bad:** pidge pls come back

**big bad:** katie really. please

**big bad:** :((((((((

**old lot:** she’ll be fine by the time we get to school. i think

**old lot:** and if not then, maybe by lunch??

**old lot:** don’t worry too much! this is good for you and lance and the courting  
**Teddy Bear:** Yeah!

**Fake Panther:** I agree!

**big bad:** if you say so

* * *

Pidge was, in fact, not fine by the time the Holts arrived on school grounds. And she was only _marginally_ better by lunch, just enough to finally look (read: glare) at Keith whenever he happened to be in her line of vision. Which was all the time since he slid in the seat across from her.

As she stabbed at her lunch without breaking eye contact, he couldn’t fight the beginning seeds of regret planting themselves in his chest. The only thing reassuring him was the fact that they were in a public place and Pidge wouldn’t try to maim him in public at least.

“Pidge, I really am sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the upteenth time. He stared pleadingly at her tail twitching irritably, seemingly seconds away from puffing up, and her flattened ears—the image of utter annoyance. Even when she pulled her gaze away from him, he continued to stare, warning, “I’ll pull out the entire kicked puppy look if I have to.”

“Please don’t,” she finally spoke, ears lifting slightly but still considerably lowered. She let out a long sigh, tail falling limply out of Keith’s—and everyone else’s—view. “You better at least get a kiss out of this entire thing. And I hope Lance knows he’s a tradition wrecker.”

Keith rolled his eyes and blushed at the same time. He didn’t comment on Pidge’s words, but his mind instantly wandered to getting a kiss from Lance. Maybe underneath the moonlight with both of them dressed up. Maybe hidden behind a tree with Keith pressing Lance up against it. Maybe slow and sensual. Maybe hot and rushed. There were so many possibilities.

“What are you and Lance going to do?” Matt asked, interrupting Keith’s thoughts.

“He takes his niece and nephew out to get candy. Then suggested that we go crash a party..”

“That’s an Omega for you—caretakers,” Allura hummed with a soft smile as she eyed Shiro, who smiled back at her. “They’re really the best at nurturing. Not saying that others can’t, but they’re naturals. I bet Lance is great with his niece and nephew.” And now Keith had _that_ thought in his mind as well. He thinks back to their previous dates, the information Hunk’s been supplying him with, and wonders if this was another courting test to pass. Was Lance going to observe the way he dealt with kids—see if he was life mate material? Was he even _thinking_ about things like that this early on? Was it something else entirely?

A sharp whistle accompanied by a snap of fingers had Keith’s attention, whipping his gaze from his tray to Shiro sitting beside him. He frowned. “What?”

“I asked what you’re dressing up as,” Shiro said. “And don’t say you’re not. You can’t crash a party costumeless.”

“What are _you_ dressing up as?” Keith bit back, miffed that Shiro already figured out his own answer and shot it down.

“Allura and I are doing one of those couple costumes human partners are so fond of,” he explained a little too giddily. “We were thinking—”

“A cop and a robber,” Allura finished. “I’m the cop and Shiro’s the robber.”

Keith hummed, mulling over the big cats’ idea. Couple costumes were easy to do because they automatically matched, and were usually quick to find. You didn’t have to go searching for individual costume pieces. The more Keith thought about it, the more pleasant it sounded. No to mention that he already _had_ part of a costume attached to his body.

“Lance and I could match, too. What’s that human story called again? With the little girl in the woods.”

“Little Red Riding Hood?” Matt supplied through the chewing of his lunch, much to his sister’s disgust.

“Yeah. I can be the wolf and Lance can be Little Red,” Keith reasoned, smiling proudly. Though it faltered as he surveyed the unimpressed looks he got in response. “What? It’d be easy to dress up for.” He lowered his guard and allowed his ears and tail to appear as emphasis to his point.

Pidge shook her head. “The amount of effort you put into dressing up is apart of the fun.”

Keith scowled. “ _You_ don’t even dress up.”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you. _I’m_ not the one possibly crashing a costume party,” Pidge countered. “You wouldn’t have to worry about all of this if you just stuck with tradition.”

Keith rolled his eyes, groaning, “Are you _still_ going on about that?”

“You’re going to put some effort into your clothes, though. Right?” Allura asked suddenly. Seeing the flattened ears and the baring of fangs, she interrupted as swift as she could, preventing Keith and Pidge from getting into an argument. Hostile Alphas were never good, especially physical ones like Keith. “It wouldn’t be fair if Lance went all out and you wore something out of your closet.”

“I was already thinking about that. I’ll work something out,” Keith grounded out, eyes never breaking eye contact with Pidge’s, nose flaring as he took in the irritated scent she was practically shoving at him. She was trying to overpower him, and it was _annoying_ . “Would you _stop?_ ” He growled, eyes narrowing.

“Guys.” A soothing scent creeped up on them, wrapped around them. It calmed their frazzled nerves just enough that they relaxed their taught bodies. Sweet, lulling, Omegan. It was Shiro who was trying to diffuse the tension at their lunch table. “Calm down,” he ordered in a gentle manner.

They did—a little. Flattened ears lifted and they weren’t glaring at each other anymore. Their aggressive scents weren’t drowning everyone at the table. They were calmed—a little. As Shiro’s scent retreated slowly, hesitantly—like he was worried they’d be at each other’s necks again in a flash—the air became awkward. But it only lasted for a few seconds before Allura was jumping in, always the one to remedy stressful situations with her cheerful chatter.

“So what are you guys planning to watch this Halloween?” She asked.

Matt answered. “Probably the human classics. We’re pretty fond of those. They’re just scarier than the newer movies, right Pidge?”

“Right,” Pidge agreed curtly.

Lunch continued like that, with Shiro, Allura and Matt making idle conversation that Keith and Pidge mostly gave one word responses to. When the bell rang, Keith sprung from his seat, seemingly eager to put space between him and the table—between him and Pidge. No one commented as he dumped his tray in a nearby trash can and slipped into the growing crowd, hidden from his friends’ views. No one tried to catch up to him as he spilled out into the hallway and started walking with a determined pace. At least, that’s what he thought.

The hand that gripped at his elbow, tugging him to a stop, set off his irritation once more. He just wanted to be alone. Keith was snarling before he even turned to see who it was, but immediately shut up at the familiar scent bombarding him. Like he was in the ocean, trying to break the surface, but wave after wave crashed down on him. Though, a lot more pleasant. The pheromones calmed him a lot quicker, a lot easier than Shiro’s. He had to keep himself from sagging against the source and burying his nose in the smell.

“What’s got you brooding more than usual?” Lance asked, smiling lightly, but there was concern in his eyes, in his scent. “I saw you storming off by yourself, but I guess that’s to be expected, huh, Mr. Lone Wolf?” Lance joked.

Keith didn’t laugh, didn’t playfully retort, didn’t fake offense. Lance’s scent heightened, and he stepped closer, invading Keith’s space more. The hand that was at his elbow slid to his wrist, then his own hand—ghosting against his fingers, wanting to intertwine but shy to do so. It wasn’t the same confident hand-holding back at The Gathering. That was different territory, a different occasion. Things were more vulnerable now. And yet Keith took a small initiative, hooking their pinkies together, which felt way more intimate than spontaneous hand-holding.

“Keith?” Lance asked, and Keith was reminded that Lance was worried, which he _shouldn’t_ be because Keith was just being pouty and sulky.

“It’s nothing. Pidge and I have just been kind of arguing all day, so I’m on edge still,” he explained with an exasperated sigh, ears and tail drooping. “It’s stupid, and you shouldn’t be worried. But thank you.” He squeezed his pinky around Lance’s, smiling at the immediate squeeze back.

“Pidge, the one you’re always around? Ocelot?” Keith nodded. “You guys seem pretty close, like me and Hunk. I know how serious those arguments can get, between best friends. What was it about?”

Keith chewed on his bottom lip before answering. “About Halloween and how _our_ plans interfere with my _usual_ plans, which is spending the night with Pidge, Matt, lots of candy and movies.”

Lance’s grip on his pinky loosened, would’ve slipped off if Keith wasn’t still squeezing. “Oh. I didn’t know you already had plans.” He stepped back, frowned slightly. “You _told_ me you didn’t have plans.”

“I didn’t say that per se, but it’s fine because I _don’t_ —”

“ _Clearly_ you do,” Lance huffed.

“So Pidge is going to be kind of upset, but she’ll get over it,” Keith gruffed, previous frustration rearing its head again. “It’s only for _one_ Halloween, and there’ll be other ones. Next Halloween, I’ll bring you and we’ll all watch movies and eat candy.”

“Next Halloween?” Lance quirked an eyebrow.

“Next Halloween,” Keith said with an air of finality.

“Maybe the Halloween after that, we can all crash a party.”

“Or actually _show up_ to an invited one.”

Lance scrunched up his face in disdain. “Boring.”

Keith chuckled. “Speaking of parties, costumes. I was thinking Little Red.”

“Riding Hood?” Lance tilted his head this way and that way. “I can pull off Little Red. And you’re going to be the wolf since you already have half the costume, huh?” He scratched behind one of Keith’s ears, grinning at the instant tail wagging that followed. “If it wasn’t for the easiness, I’d think you’d just want to see me in red. That _is_ your favorite color, isn’t it?”

Keith hadn’t even thought of that, but now it was planted in his mind and growing rapidly.

“Me, possessive like that? Never.”

“Uh huh. Because being possessive isn’t innate for Alphas, right?”

Before Keith could continue their playful banter, a voice was shouting for Lance, bringing them back to the present. Back to the fact they were standing in the middle of the _school_ hallway with their fellow classmates parting around them like the ocean, glancing and cooing behind their hands. Back to the fact they were being fairly affectionate in _public_.

They shared identical blushes.

“C’mon, Lance! PDA is not worth the tardy bell!” The voice exclaimed teasingly, and Keith saw Lance’s blush grow darker. People were whipping to face Lance’s friend before turning their attention back to the two of them.

“I’ll see you later. Text me your address and I’ll come with Slyvio and Nadia. Hope you have candy,” the rabbit said in a rush of breath before he was brushing his nose against Keith’s in a goodbye and disappearing.

Keith stood there stupidly for a few moments, hand lifted in a wave, before he finally forced himself to go to his own class.

* * *

An incessant knocking echoed throughout the Park household before it was abruptly silent, like someone intervened. Keith’s mom was rushing to the door, a large bowl of candy tucked to her side, before Keith could even make it down the stairs. She was as giddy about Halloween as Pidge was. Both the inside _and_ the outside of their house was decked out in decorations, even their front yard. They usually got a lot of visitors because of said decorations.

“We’ve got some early ones!” She exclaimed as she swung their front door open, the light from inside spilling out and illuminating their guests.

“Trick or treat!” A pair of high-pitched voices screeched, arms outstretched with empty pumpkin buckets and faces nearly splitting from their wide grins.

“Aw, aren’t you guys just the cutest prince and princess I’ve ever seen?” His mom cooed, dropping a couple of pieces in each bucket. They had enough to splurge on each kid that came. “Happy Halloween!” She cheered, ready to go back inside, but stopped upon seeing the kids’ escort. Blinking, she said, “Little Red, aren’t you missing your wolf?”

“I actually came to pick him up.”

She blinked again, turned to look inside her house, eyes settling on Keith who was standing behind her and dressed in a red-black plaid flannel with ripped sleeves, light blue jeans with tears and holes and plaid patches, and lumberjack boots. “Oh. You didn’t tell us you were going out, Keith.”

“Thought I mentioned it. I’m just helping Lance trick or treat with his niece and nephew.”

His mother’s ears perked, her tail swayed slowly. “Lance? The Gathering Lance?”

Keith swallowed a groan and fought an eye roll. “Yes, mom. That Lance.”

She turned back to Lance, eyeing him curiously, yet continued to speak to Keith. “And you’re matching?” She hummed in that weird tone when she was jumping to conclusions, usually embarrassing ones.

“Yes, we’re matching because matching is fun and easy, and we’re _not_ taking pictures because they have to get to other houses,” Keith stated in a rush, striding towards the door and squeezing past his mother to join the trio. He couldn’t leave any moment for her to respond if he wanted to get out of this in one piece. “I’ll text you and all that.”

Her curious expression had shifted into a knowing one, a smile curling on her lips. “Are you guys matching with anyone else?”

“No.”

She hummed again. “Alright, be safe. Happy Halloween again!” She began to backtrack into the house. “Nice to see you in person, Lance.” And with that, she closed the door shut. Keith felt his shoulders sag in relief. He managed to avoid anything _overtly_ embarrassing from happening, and he counted that as a win in his books.

“Your mom knows me?” Lance asked as they left his house, hand clasped with Slyvio’s. Nadia had immediately reached for Keith’s, surprising the wolf with her casualness. He tried not to think about the image they painted as they walked to his neighbor’s, taking up the entire sidewalk.

“I may have mentioned you in passing,” Keith confessed, remembering those same words the night of The Gathering. It seemed Lance did, too, if the way he shoved at him playfully was any indication. Keith yelped dramatically, pretending he was going to fall and take Nadia with him, who let out her own screech. “Jeez, Lance, you almost made me injure, Princess Nadia.”

Nadia quickly took a liking to the title and, therefore, took Keith’s side. “Yeah, Uncle Lance! It’s not nice to push people!”

“I wouldn’t say that with the way you and Slyvio play,” Lance retorted, childishly sticking out his tongue as Nadia gasped dramatically.

“How _dare_ you speak to a princess like that!” She exclaimed, voice high-pitched as she imitated the characters she watched on TV. “C’mon, Keith! We’re banishing Uncle Lance from walking with us,” she declared, speeding up her pace to put distance between the two pairs. Her head was held high, nose in the air and eyes shut—the perfect image of an offended princess. She only made it so far before Keith was stopping her, and she was facing him in confusion, eyebrows pinched.

“I can’t leave Lance,” Keith explained. “He can’t be Little Red without a wolf.”

“You mean without _his_ wolf,” Nadia countered. “I can’t be Princess Nadia without Prince Sylvio. And Uncle Lance can’t be Little Red Lance without Wolf Keith.”

Keith gaped, speechless. He was sure that Nadia was just telling it how she saw it, but that didn’t help Keith to reboot himself for a response. Something about someone as young as _Nadia_ understanding what was going on between them made Keith flustered beyond functioning.

“Why’d you guys stop?” Lance asked as he walked up beside them, cape flowing behind him.

Nadia beat Keith to an explanation, catching Lance’s and Slyvio’s attention. “Little Red needs his wolf and I need my prince.” She left it at as she let go of Keith’s hand to grab a hold of Sylvio’s, who was quick to release Lance’s. They intertwined hands easily and stared unblinkingly at their chaperones for the night, seemingly waiting for something.

It was Keith who got the hint, so it was Keith who took one of Lance’s free hands and intertwined their fingers. Satisfied, the two pulled ahead until they were walking a few steps in front of Lance and Keith. Every few seconds, one of them would glance back towards their hands before facing forward again. It made Keith snort. Not that he _would_ voluntarily let go of Lance’s hand, but it was funny to be under surveillance by someone who didn’t pass his knees.

“Can’t believe you abandoned me _and_ took Nadia with you.” Lance’s voice pulled his attention from the impromptu staring contest he fell into with Slyvio.

“But I came back in the end.”

“Like a dog to its owner.” Keith stared, lips pressed into a thin line and scent souring slightly. “Sorry, sorry. Dog comments are unacceptable, got it.” The comment brought memories of yesterday to mind, memories of how they ended up hanging out on Halloween in the first place.

“Dog comments _like that_ aren’t okay,” Keith explained. “Pidge makes comments all the time, but they’re mostly about...more vulgar things.” He was careful of his words despite Slyvio and Nadia being immersed in their own world a few feet ahead. They probably wouldn’t remember anything they accidentally heard, but Keith didn’t want to take chances. When Lance was silent, he said, “You wanted to know stuff about me, right?”

Lance hummed in understanding. “My friends make vulgar jokes, too. But I can’t blame them since I was the walking example of,” He paused before continuing in a lower tone, _“fucking like a rabbit.”_

Keith felt the familiar flames of anger licking away at his chest. It never failed to appear whenever Lance mentioned his reputation, which is dumb because Lance was his own person and could do what he want and Keith couldn’t change what’s _already_ happened. But that didn’t put out the fire.

“But they’ve traded those jokes in for jokes about me getting settled and adopting a kid,” Lance scoffed. “Like this courting is immediately going to go into being life mates or something.”

Keith zoned, mind locking on _“kid”_ and blurting, “Would you? Want a kid?”

At that moment, Slyvio and Nadia are suddenly breaking out into sprints and bombarding the middle-aged couple seated on their porch, candy bowls in their laps. The couple smiled widely and wished them a _“Happy Halloween!”_ after their announcement of _“Trick or treat!”_. There were more words exchanged, probably about the kids’ costumes, but Keith couldn’t make out the soft voices from where him and Lance waited patiently.

“Would I want a kid? I don’t know,” Lance confessed, staring at Slyvio and Nadia as they thanked the couple and turned around with wide grins, clasping hands once more while coming back to them. “Do people usually know at this point?”

Keith shrugged. “Some people do. Mostly Omegas.”

Lance smiled, but it was bitter and didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course. Because that’s what we’re _told_. We’re told that we’re great care takers and can handle children better than any other rank so much, we accept it and end up thinking kids are the way to go.” His smile widened, got brighter as Nadia and Slyvio stopped in front of them. “What’cha get this time, kiddos? Let me see.”

Keith watched as Lance peeked into their bags and began to gush about how much candy they’ve gotten. He seemed to know just what to say to excite them about their gatherings, to have them smiling and laughing and _glowing_ in that way only kids can achieve. And yet, he was also able to be firm when telling them they had a few houses left, able to stop their immediate whining without giving in. And Keith knew how Lance felt about the Omegan stereotypes, yet he couldn’t help but think he _was_ a natural.

He just wouldn’t tell Lance that.

They were walking again, heading to the next house in relative silence, when Keith asked, “Why _do_ you hate your rank so much?”

“I don’t hate it.” Keith waited for Lance to continue and, when it seemed like he wouldn’t, he gave him a nudge.

“That’s now how it comes off.”

“I love being an Omega. I _hate_ the stereotypes,” Lance corrected. “I hate that, somewhere down the line, someone decided Omegas were powerless and it stuck. I hate that so few Omegas actually _stop_ and _think_ about how important they— _we_ are. But I don’t hate _being_ an Omega.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip, at a loss for words.

“Wasn’t expecting a serious answer, huh, pup?” Lance bumped his shoulder against Keith’s playfully in an effort to lighten the mood, smiling softly.

Keith snorted. “I guess not. And don’t call me _pup._ I’m probably older than you, _kit_.”

“Doubt it. When’s your birthday?”

“Just passed.” Keith grinned at the obvious shock on Lance’s face.

_“What?!”_ He screeched, gaining Slyvio’s and Nadia’s attention for a few seconds. “Your birthday was this month and you didn’t _say_ anything?”

Keith shrugged one shoulder. “You never asked. Besides, I don’t make a big deals out of birthdays.”

_“This_ is why I said we should get to know each other,” Lance grumbled. “So, when is it exactly?”

“October twenty-third.”

“July twenty-eighth.”

Keith hummed. “Summer baby fits you,” he commented, involuntarily putting a swing in their joint hands. “Especially since you like the beach.”

Lance blinked owlishly, cheeks pinking. “You remembered that?”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, of course. Kind of hard to forget when you had your stomach showing and constantly tried to,” he lowered his voice, _“make me pop a boner.”_

Lance grinned cheekily. “Well, in my defense, _it’s not that difficult to get you hard.”_ He continued in at a normal volume. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were always thinking with _that_ head.” Lance’s flickered down just for a moment, and Keith willed himself to keep things under control out of a) spite and b) the goodness of his heart because there was _children present._

He reminded Lance of such.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Lance countered, unbothered.

Keith shook his head, changed the subject. “Slyvio and Nadia are your nephew and niece, right? That means you’ve got a sibling.”

“Four. Two sisters and two brothers. They’re all older than me.” Keith whistled. “Rabbits tend to have lots of kids. Isn’t it the same for wolves?”

“In theory, yeah. The closest thing I have to a sibling is Shiro, though. I’m a rare case. I always thought it had something to do with my mom being an Alpha. Alpha females don’t seem to get pregnant with as many kids as Omegas.”

They reached another house, and the kids took off once more. It looked like only a handful of houses still had their lights on. People were running out of candy faster this year, and Keith guessed that was good. It meant more kids were going out trick or treating. As Nadia and Slyvio returned to the sidewalk, him and Lance continued to chat idly, bouncing from topic to topic as they learned bits and pieces of one another. Like how Hunk wasn’t Lance’s only best friend ( _“I’ve got an Omega best friend, Ezor.”_ ), how Lance has messed around with all ranks ( _“Only another Omega_ really _knows an Omega’s body.”_ ), how he wasn’t always gung-ho about strutting around ( _“I wasn’t always like this. It only started in high school.”_ ).

And Keith confessed how he’s never courted anyone before ( _“Consider yourself honored, kit.”_ ), how he’s always had the same group of friends _(“I’ve known them for almost my entire life.”),_ how he’s secretly annoyed with the way people mindlessly lust after him ( _“It’s like they see I’m an Alpha wolf and that’s enough for them.”_ ).

Before Keith knew it, they were back at Lance’s house and he was waiting outside while the rabbit corralled the kids inside. There was a loud mixture of voices for a few seconds before the door was firmly shut. He had mentally settled into waiting outside for quite a bit, tail flicking unconsciously, when the door swung open as fast as it had closed. Ears and tail alert, Keith watched as Lance jogged to his side. “That was fast?” He commented, but it came out as a question.

“Well, we still got plans for tonight, you know. And I didn’t want to leave you out here.”

“How sweet of you.”

“Plus, Nadia and Slyvio were rambling and mentioned you, and I didn’t want to get sucked into talking about it with my mom. She had this _look_.” Keith hummed in understanding. “Now we’re off to crash Lotor’s party!”

“Do you even know where he lives?”

Lance barked out a laugh. “Lotor doesn’t have parties in _his_ house. He learned from his first attempt at party throwing. No, Lotor has parties in this abandoned mansion that’s down the street.”

Keith’s face wrinkled in confusion. “Isn’t that trespassing?”

“Does it count if no one owns the property?”

Keith wasn’t sure of the legal aspects, so he didn’t answer. That was enough for Lance to hook their arms together and begin to make his way towards said abandoned mansion. Keith let him.

“No one calls the police?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

“The police is called all the time. It’s apparently how every party meets its end,” Lance said casually. “But it’s not because of the trespassing. Usually, some working adult has had enough of the loud noise.”

“And you _want_ to go to this party?”

“There’s no better way to spend Halloween.”

Keith’s mind backpedaled to earlier in the day and how Hunk replaced him in his usual tradition of scary movies and sugary candy with the Holts. Yeah, it was simple and probably boring to most, but there was no lingering possibility of getting arrested. He blinked, returning to the present.

“I can think of a couple.”

* * *

The house they stood in front of didn’t seem abandoned at all. The windows on the lowest floor were filled with colors that switched so fast, it made Keith sick watching them. Muffled music could be heard, and it only grew louder whenever the door was opened to let someone in. People lingered outside in the front, and Keith was left to assume it was _that_ crowded on the inside. The thought made his stomach queasy. As his eyes continued to look around, he saw dim lights on in a few rooms on the second floor, and immediately turned red as he saw naked bodies pressed against window panes. How do people _not_ close the curtains?

Shaking his head, he set a brisk pace for the door, surprising Lance. They had to excuse themselves to those loitering in the front, maneuvering around stretched out legs and stocky builds. When they reached the door, Lance was the one to raise his fist, but the door swung open before he could rap his knuckles against it. The person on the other side was not Lotor. In fact, Keith didn’t even recognize them from their school at all. But they were ushered in all the same.

The inside was even _more_ packed than Keith imagined. Costumed bodies were constantly brushing against each other as people moved about. The air was hot and stuffy and smelled of alcohol, sweat, drugs, and arousal. A familiar mixture when you had a bunch of unsupervised teens together. The music forced Keith’s ears to flatten against his head, muffling it only a little bit. He’s only been inside for less than a minute, but he wanted to wiggle his way back out. He wouldn’t be able to handle this kind of scene sober, and he hadn’t plan on drinking tonight.

Yet he allowed Lance’s hand to travel down the inside of his arm until it rested in his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze before dragging him deeper into the chaos of a teenage party. They weaved through others with Lance throwing out greetings every other second. It wasn’t a surprise that he knew people and people knew him, yet Keith wish that wasn’t the case as he felt eyes boring holes into him.

Lance led him into the kitchen, which was a little less crowded than, well, anywhere else. He dropped Keith’s hand and set to making drinks for the both of them, leaving the wolf to watch in silence.

“Keith?”

Keith’s ears unflattened, perked up. His tail sliced through the air as he turned to set his eyes on Shiro and Allura. People he _knew_ and was _comfortable_ with. He grinned, immediately approaching the two. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“Surprised that _you’re_ here,” Shiro commented. “When you talked about crashing a party, I didn’t think you mean this one.”

“Doesn’t really count as crashing since ninety percent show up uninvited,” Allura mumbled beside him, leaning against him heavily. Keith stared.

“She’s had a few too many, so she’s a bit out of it. I keep telling her we should go, but she doesn’t want to leave,” Shiro explained.

Keith frowned. “Why not take her up to one of the empty rooms and let her rest?”

Shiro’s frown matched Keith’s. “This is an _abandoned_ mansion. I don’t know what could be in those rooms.”

Keith wished everyone else shared the same sentiments as he remembered the involuntary exhibition, and how he became an unwilling voyeur for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to suggest an alternative, but was interrupted when Lance appeared and shoved a cup underneath his nose. Rearing his head back, he accepted the drink, wasting no time in taking a long sip.

“Hey, Shiro! Allura!” Lance greeted, bringing his own cup to his lips. “I see you guys decided to match,” he pointed out after chugging a good amount of his drink if how long he took was any indication.

“You’re both going to be drunk before you know it if you drink like that,” Shiro sighed.

“Good thing we walked here.” Lance winked, hip gently knocking into Keith’s.

“Please drink responsibly. It’s exhausting enough worrying over one person.” Allura grunted at the vague mention of her. “I might go try the room idea. It’s probably too loud down here for her.”

Keith bit his tongue. He wanted to mention it might be just as loud upstairs, depending on the room he settled in. But Shiro was stressed enough as it is.

“Bye, Shiro.” Lance waved as Shiro hobbled out of the kitchen with Allura glued to his side. “We should go dance,” he suggested, facing Keith with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile. “No adult supervision to stop me this time.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Keith felt his stomach churn as he remembered The Gathering. On the bright side, it wouldn’t be _nearly_ as awkward to get hard here than at a school dance.

“Y-Yeah, sure, okay.”

Lance downed the rest of his drink, sitting it with a bunch of other red cups—some filled, others empty. Keith was able to take one more sip of his own before sitting it down, knowing he would be getting a different one later on. He was practically dragged out to the makeshift dance floor, which was a random area in the large living room. A song Keith couldn’t recognize was blaring out of the speakers and bodies were swaying, rolling, grinding to the beat. He watched with wide eyes as lance came to an abrupt stop and pressed flush against him, back to chest. There was no preamble, no warning. Keith let the rabbit tug at his wrists until his hands were curling against Lance’s waist. He felt a hand over one of his and a hand in his hair, gripping a fistful and tugging until his chin was hooked over a shoulder, ear in the right position for Lance to whisper in it.

“Move your hips with mine,” he ordered.

And that’s how Keith found himself dancing like every other teenage pair surrounding them. He followed Lance’s movements just like he did at The Gathering, the effects completely different. Instead of everyone and everything disappearing, he was acutely aware of their surroundings as much as he was aware of his growing erection or the way he breathed heavily against Lance’s neck, overwhelmed by his scent and how close it was. The right movement would have his lips against it, one step away from his teeth. He entertained the thought of marking Lance right then and there, but they were interrupted by a particular harsh grind.

“Lost you there for a second. Your hips stopped moving.” Lance’s voice was as breathless as Keith felt. “What could take your mind off of this, huh?” He teased, arching his back in order to press _other_ parts closer.

Keith wasn’t going to make it.

And his nervous scent probably tipped him off since Lance undulated his hips with a cheeky grin, tongue poking out between his teeth, way too aware of what he was doing.

_Keith wasn’t going to make it._

He peeled himself away from Lance’s space before the rabbit could register, leaving him alone and gaping in disbelief. He pushed and maneuvered around other party-goers, searching frantically for a bathroom. He turned down a random hall, startled a couple two seconds away from tearing off each other’s clothes, and burst into the bathroom someone just exited, slamming the door shut. He was frantic in his stripping, not bothering to let his pants and underwear reach his ankles before taking a hold of his cock. Memories of the same situation in school flashed through his mind as he stroked, stroked, _stroked_ —

He whined, knees buckling and free hand shooting out to grip the top of the toilet, steadying himself. His hips jerked without rhythm, sperm hitting the toilet water beneath him. Some of it got on the seat, and he grimaced at the sight of it. As his spurts lessened and his hips stilled, he cleaned up, throwing the wads of toilet paper into the toilet before flushing all the incriminating evidence away. There was nothing he could do about the remains of lust clinging onto his scent. He did splash his face with cold water to get rid of the flushed cheeks and washed his hands for sanitary reasons.

Throwing open the door, Keith muttered an apology to the couple before and made his way back to where he left Lance. As he drew closer and closer, the smell of unease and irritation grew stronger and stronger. Frowning, Keith followed it instead, stumbling upon the sight of a spotted hyena _unwillingly_ cornering Lance. The rabbit had his back against a wall, yet still stood strong as he firmly asked the hyena to _“kindly fuck off.”_.

“You can’t expect me to with you dressed like that, right? I mean, c’mon, Lance. Shorts _this_ short?” A hand tugged at the hem before being quickly slapped away. “And I don’t see your _mutt_ anywhere. Surprising since you’re always together. What, did you get tired of taking things slow? Gave into your constant dick craving?”

“Who the _fuck_ are you calling a mutt?” Keith growled, interrupting whatever Lance planned to say. As he joined the duo, a few eyes had turned in their direction, curious. He slid in between the two and gave a harsh push to the stranger, putting some much needed space between him and Lance.

“So you _do_ keep him on a tight leash.” Keith bared his teeth, pushing his pheromones out to battle against the hyena’s. _So he’s an Alpha, too. Probably one of Lance’s ex-flings who got too cocky._

“I’d shut my _damn mouth_ , if I was you.”

The hyena ignored Keith. “You gonna sick your dog on me?”

“Just go away, Cyllus.”

“You heard him.” Keith jerked his head to the left. “Beat it.”

“Don’t feel so special, Park,” Cyllus spat, eyes narrowed. “He’s gonna leave you like he does with everyone else. He’s just entertaining you and your _courting_.”

Keith had had about enough. He was seconds away from snapping and warned Cyllus as much. “You’ve got one more word and I’m slamming my fist in your throat.”

Cyllus snorted. “I’d li—” He choked, wheezing and coughing as his hand immediately curled around the area Keith hit. His eyes were wide, and his lips formed around words that wouldn’t come out. The punch was enough to call other people’s attention until a mini circle was forming around them. The sudden audience only fueled Keith’s Alpha instincts to fight until he was the clear winner, until his Omega was well protected.

“—the fuck?” Cyllus rasped, coughing harshly a few more times.

“I told you,” Keith said simply.

“Punching someone in the throat is a dick move.”

“Using your rank against others is a dick move, too.” Keith shrugged. “I guess we can call it even.”

Cyllus’ hand dropped from his throat and curled at his side. His eyes blazed with the innate bullheaded anger within Alphas, and Keith tensed. It was still between them as their pheromones grew and grew, trying to overpower the other, make them submit. It felt as if everyone was waiting with bated breath for the first move despite the party still alive and kicking.

“Back down.” Keith ordered.

“Go choke,” Cyllus spat.

Cyllus made the first move, pulling his arm back to snap it forward. Keith dodged, feeling the knuckles brush against his cheek. He curled his own fist, drew it back, and let it fly into Cyllus’ stomach. The hyena’s breathing hitched, and he doubled over. Keith saw the opportunity to gain the upper hand and took it, pulling back his fist at the same time he jerked his knee up, hitting Cyllus square in the nose. It was an onslaught of attacks after that, making sure he kept the tables from turning. He threw a right hook at the side of Cyllus’ face, placed a kick in his side that had him on the floor. He had straddled the other’s stomach, curled his fingers into his shirt, pulled his right arm back.

Then a hand was curling over his fist, keeping him from throwing another punch. He felt himself calm as soothing pheromones washed over him wave after wave, indirectly calming Cyllus as well. Their own scents dampened until you couldn’t smell them unless you were really close. Keith allowed himself to be pulled away from Cyllus, allowed his gaze to be slowly turned towards Lance, who cupped his face with a soft smile.

“How did I get lucky with such a strong Alpha?” He purred.

“Not yours. Yet. I’m not yours yet.”

“We can speed things up.”

Before Keith could respond, the music was cut off and voices slowly quieted. Everyone looked around in confusion until someone finally spoke in a loud, commanding manner.

“What happened down here? I smell aggression. Did anyone break anything?” Lotor asked from his perch at the stairs, staring down. He was shirtless, and his silver hair spilled over his shoulder, standing out against his dark skin. “Well?”

“A fight broke out between two Alphas, but it’s over now,” someone supplied.

Lotor scowled, patterned white tail flicking irritably and ears twitching. “Any more fights need to go outside, alright?” He didn’t wait for a response as the music started back up and he disappeared once more. Whispers about Lotor began to float around.

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Lance suggested, still cupping Keith’s face.

“Already? We haven’t been long.”

“Yeah, but Cyllus kind of ruined the night for me. We got to dance a little, though, and that’s all I really needed. Plus, I know parties aren’t _really_ your thing.”

An idea hit Keith. “You like scary movies?”

“For the most part.”

“I know a place.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hands and pulled them from his face, dropping one to keep ahold of the other. He led them out of the swarmed house, letting out a breath of relief as they stepped outside where it was cool and as spacious as it could be. He set out on a specific route, and dismissed Lance’s questions of where they were heading. Fishing his phone out, he sent a quick text.

> hey, pidge, you got room for two more? (9:05 PM)
> 
> _oh so n o w you want to do traditions. well, sucks to suck, loverpudslkjfanlekrgbsh_ (9:05 PM)

Keith blinked.

> _yes! we have space. this is matt._ (9:05 PM)
> 
> thanks, matt (9:05 PM)
> 
> _don’t thank that traitor_ (9:06 PM)

Keith grinned, putting his phone away and picking up the pace, ignoring Lance’s skeptical glances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Veronica patted his back. “Alright, alright. I haven’t been gone that long.”
>> 
>> Lance gave her one last squeeze before stepping back, only letting his touch lessen to her own hands where he played with her fingers. “As if! When was the last time you visited?”
>> 
>> “It was only a few months ago for Mom’s birthday.”
>> 
>> _“Too long!”_ Lance argued.
>> 
>> Veronica’s smile widened. “Still attached as ever. You really don’t change every time I visit.”
> 
> A little break from the mission.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Lance's family start making an appearance. Christmas plans are discussed. Opposing views lead to stifling tensions. A beary best friend saves the day. A huge leap is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time is a construct so, yes. i am about to post some christmas shenanigans
> 
> GOSH, I'M SO SO SORRY, GUYS!!! CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> i definitely hit a stalemate, and this chapter ended up being short because of that. it's the shortest chapter to date, and serves as a bit of a filler, if i'm honest?? like a preview of some upcoming plot (???) points. not to mention that writing Veronica was h a r d since i haven't watched past s6 ;;;;; so if she's OOC, it's for the greater good of the fic
> 
> i hope you all enjoy despite the length (and maybe the content). thank you again for waiting and sending me things on tumblr!!!!
> 
> (p.s. WE'RE ALMOST AT 1111 KUDOS???? SOUNDS LIKE A CELEBRATION IS IN ORDER TO ME!!!!!)

Lance tugged at his ears, using their length to cover his face in embarrassment. It’s been weeks since Halloween, and therefore weeks since the fight between Keith and Cyllus. Yet the party constantly replayed in Lance’s head, day in and day out. It didn’t help that _no one else_ seemed to have moved on either. Whispers would fill the halls about the fight, eyes would trail after him wherever he went, Cyllus was left limping around campus. No matter how hard he tried to forget, there were reminders everywhere. And Keith was the biggest one of them all.

He couldn’t believe what he _said_ to him! _“We can speed things up.”_ He might as well have bared his scent glands and begged, for crying out loud! The thought made him whine and curl in on himself, like it’d save him from the shame. The only good thing was neither of them had brought it up, yet Lance could sense the “elephant” whenever they were together. It was awkward, and he wanted to tear into himself for destroying _whatever_ they managed to build before that cursed night. He couldn’t even _bask_ in the fact Keith had _fought_ for him!

All chances of being Keith’s omega: gone.

Lance felt like a bottle being overfilled, and he uncurled himself to reach for his nightstand where his phone sat. He’s already texted Ezor and Hunk extensively about the situation and his mess of emotions, but one more time wouldn’t hurt, right? As soon as he unlocked his phone and opened his messages, a knock echoed throughout his room, a warning before his door was thrown open to reveal his mom. He lifted his head from his pillow and regarded her with raised eyebrows.

She matched his expression. “Are you ever going to come down and eat?”

Lance’s head fell back down, focus returning to his phone. “Yeah, I’ll be down there in a minute.”

“To think Veronica came all this way to see such an ungrateful little brother…”

Lance shot up into a sitting position, phone pressed into the bed with more force than necessary. His eyes were wide as he repeated, “Veronica came all this way?!”

His mother nodded, turning her back on him to, no doubt, hide the amused smile tugging at her lips. She never failed to get a kick out of using Lance’s older siblings against him, mostly because it brought back memories of a tinier Lance. Some things just never changed. “Yes, she came all this way for the holidays. But I’ll let her know that you’re busy and will be down later.”

“No, no, I’m coming! I’m coming!” Lance practically fell out of his bed in his haste to exit it. His mother laughed openly at his eagerness, but he ignored it in favor of scampering out of his room, phone and friends and Keith forgotten. He dashed down the stairs and completely skipped the last few, easily jumping over them. Allowing himself only a second to regain his footing, Lance bolted into the dining room, breath hitching at the sight of his older sister at the table with a mug.

“V!” He exclaimed.

Veronica took a small sip from her drink before setting the cup down, revealing a soft smile at Lance’s excitement. “Lance,” she said as she pushed her chair back, standing up to walk from behind the table. She silently held her arms open, and Lance was in them before she could blink. It wasn’t like it’d been _years_ since they’ve seen each other, but Lance was attached. Even a few months proved to be too long for him. So it was hard having his siblings visit for big holidays and birthdays with the occasional random weekend. While they called almost daily, it couldn’t compare to seeing them face to face.

Veronica patted his back. “Alright, alright. I haven’t been gone that long.”

Lance gave her one last squeeze before stepping back, only letting his touch lessen to her own hands where he played with her fingers. “As if! When was the last time you visited?”

“It was only a few months ago for Mom’s birthday.”

_“Too long!”_ Lance argued.

Veronica’s smile widened. “Still attached as ever. You really don’t change every time I visit.”

“I could say the same about you.” Lance finally let go of Veronica’s hands, allowing her to sit back at the table. He settled in the seat next to her as their mom finally came downstairs, smiling at them before entering the kitchen. The sound of water running, feet shuffling, cabinets opening and closing filled the air as Lance and Veronica chatted. “Still honed in on work?”

Veronica raised a well-arched eyebrow. “Why does that matter?”

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’. All work, and still no fun,” Lance teased with a grin.

“Let me guess, you’re still playing around with Alphas?”

“Still enjoying it, too,” Lance responded, voice snippy.

The air grew heavy between them, atmosphere filled with their soured scents. Veronica’s scent thick with unmasked disapproval, and Lance’s oozing defiance. Things always took a turn whenever Lance’s lifestyle was brought up. Veronica has never been quiet about her feelings, persistently shoving them at him for years. And he’s constantly fought back by not changing a single thing. It was a touchy subject, but only for them since _no one else_ minded Lance’s choices. To Veronica, it seemed like he was breaking an unspoken rule about Omegas and their behavior towards Alphas.

And Lance hated that.

“I can’t believe Christmas is right around the corner!” Their mother spoke loudly, obnoxiously changing the subject. “Time flies by so fast, you know. What should we do this year? Should we do a family outing? Or just stay inside with movies and hot cocoa? Or maybe we can do a little traveling?”

“ _Maybe_ we should wait until everyone else gets here?” Lance suggested, shaking his head at their mother’s sheepish smile. She always got carried away with the holiday plans. “When _is_ everyone else supposed to get here anyway?”

“I think Marco and Rachel are coming tonight. Luis, Lisa, and the kids are coming tomorrow. Oh, speaking of Luis and Lisa, are you—” Their mother immediately cut herself off.

Lance and Veronica regarded her with curiosity. “Am I what?” Lance asked.

Their mother shook her head. “Nevermind, nevermind. It’s best for me not to ask.” She threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder, yet there was a warning in her eyes. A warning that Lance promptly ignored, like prodding a resting bear with a stick.

“What were you going to ask?” Their mother pressed her lips into a thin line. “I’m curious now!”

“I’d like to know, too,” Veronica said.

Their mother sighed, resigned. She let a few moments of tense silence pass. “I was going to ask,” she began slowly, taking time to pronounce every word and let it register in her children’s minds, “if you were inviting someone over, Lance.”

Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What’s was so wrong about asking that?”

It clicked instantly for Lance, and his heart hammered against his chest. _Was_ he inviting someone over? It was a big step, especially with a sister like Veronica. Everyone else would take to him kindly, no doubt. Slyvio and Nadia already loved him, so Luis and Lisa would, too. Rachel would tease and use every opportunity to embarrass him. Marco would be the only casual one. His parents would make jokes about Unions and adoptions and moving in. The only obstacle was Veronica, yet he believed she’d easily be drowned out by the rest of the family. Hopefully.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I...I think I will. I think he’d be happy about it.”

“Well, we’d all be happy to meet him. He seems like a good kid.”

“Who are we meeting?” Veronica asked. His mother opened her mouth, no doubt to say something vague like _“You’ll know when we meet him.”_ because she wasn’t one to purposefully charge into conflicts. Lance, on the other hand—

Well.

“Keith,” he said without a moment’s hesitation, ignoring his mother’s sharp gasp and the feeling of her eyes boring into him. “He’s courting me.”

Veronica hummed her approval, scent turning sweet. “So you’re actually planning to settle down.”

It would’ve been safe to end it there. To agree, nod, smile. To change the subject so it wouldn’t get ugly again. But Lance wanted Veronica to know so she could a) _not_ be surprised when Keith came over for Christmas and b) know that Lance was _still_ not fitting into whatever Omegan norms she had in her mind.

“That’s right! Isn’t that wonderful? Isn’t it, Lance?” His mother said, obviously sensing her son’s scheme with the way she desperately tried to get him to agree.

And Lance did agree, nodding along. “Keith’s the best. He’s really sweet and _strong_ , being an Alpha wolf and all,” he gloated.

The temperature felt as if it dropped the moment he finished talking. Veronica was staring at him blankly, mouth twisted in a grimace. He kept his gaze locked with hers and could barely make out his mother’s tense posture in his peripheral. She moved stiffly, never daring to turn around and face them. The atmosphere was a mix of scents and emotions—frustration, arrogance, unease. Lance watched as Veronica’s eyes fluttered shut, and she inhaled deeply, _trying_ to calm herself. She was big on “self-meditation” and “counting to ten”, not one to blow up. Lance could count how many times he’s witnessed Veronica yell on _one_ hand.

Veronica opened her eyes, and they shone with disappointment. _“Lance,_ you know how Predator-Prey relationships are viewed. Especially Alpha-Omega ones.” She curled a hand into a fist on top of the table, the only sign of anger she’d show. “Prey hybrids should stick with other Prey hybrids for their safety _and_ the natural order. Like Mom and Dad and Luis and Lisa. That’s how it should be,” she argued. “How do you know this _Keith_ really wants you? He could have anyone _because_ he’s an Alpha wolf. The best usually only stick with the best in the end.”

“But he _chose me,”_ Lance growled. “He came to me, and—you know what? Everything you just said doesn’t even matter because _I don’t give a fuck_ .” He ignored his mother’s gasp and hissed warning of _“Lance!”_ . “When are you going to get that I don’t _care_ what Prey or Omegas are _supposed_ to do? That’s why I mess around with Alphas, Veronica!” His voice was rising in volume as he threw his hands in the air and his thoughts continued to spill. “I do it because I hate the role Omegas are given! I do it because _someone_ needs to see that it doesn’t have to be this way. I do it to prove people _like you_ ,” He swung a hand down to point in Veronica’s direction, “wrong, and maybe open up your minds a little.”

“And you don’t even _know_ Keith!” He huffed—nostrils flaring, heart pounding, blood roaring. His body itched with the innate urge to defend, even though him and Keith were not bonded. “You just assumed he was the _worst_ of the worst because I told you he was an Alpha and a wolf! But he actually doesn’t abuse his rank like most, and he _pampers_ me. He’ll put my wants before his without asking for anything back because he’s not an _entitled, self-centered asshole_ —”

“That is enough, Lance! You will _not_ swear under my roof like that!” His mother snapped, dropping a pot into the sink. The metal clanging against metal rang loudly, irritatingly.

Lance jumped to his feet, chair screeching across the ground behind him and almost toppling over from his speed. He glowered at Veronica, who only returned the expression. Without pushing his chair in, he strode away from the table, ignoring his mother’s calls as he took the stairs two at a time and burst into his room, door bouncing off the wall behind it. He went to his closet, throwing it open and yanking the first hoodie he saw off its hanger. He tugged it on with more strength than necessary, then stuffed his feet in whatever shoes his eyes laid on first. His outfit probably clashed terribly, but he could care less as he swiped his phone from his nightstand and left his room in the same hurried fashion he entered.

“Lao. Alonza. Nerio. Callisto. Emeterio.” His entire name and a stern voice greeted him as he entered the dining room. “Where are you going in such a hurry?! You need to calm down!”

“I’m supposed to meet Hunk at the park,” he lied, just as he was texting Hunk to meet him.

“This conversation isn’t over.”

Lance unlocked the door and yanked it open. He stepped outside, the resounding slam the only response to his sister’s words. With the door separating them, he found himself crouching, tugging on his ears and burying his frustrated yell in his sweatpants-covered knees. He loved having his siblings over, and the good always heavily outweighed the bad. Veronica would show her distaste, Lance would brush it off, and it would be forgotten by the time everyone was piled into the house. It was a cycle that Lance grew numb to, so _why?_ Why did he curse and yell when Veronica shot down Keith when she’s never liked _any_ of the Alphas Lance has been with? Why, when he knew his lifestyle always rubbed her the wrong way?

A vibration against his stomach interrupted Lance’s thoughts, and he took his phone out of his hoodie pocket.

> **beary tired** (2:30 PM)
> 
> I’ll be there in 5.

Lance smiled, straightening up. Even in such short notice and with no explanation, Hunk would still come to him. He often wondered how he got so lucky with a friend like Hunk, his own personal Winnie the Pooh. Pocketing his phone, he began to make his way towards the park, taking his time since he knew Hunk would be a little while. He let his eyes take in his surroundings, the little details filling his mind and pushing away his previous thoughts, relaxing him. It wouldn’t be good to still be wound up when explaining things to Hunk, tripping over his words and using grunts and growls more than actual speech. So he let himself slowly relax, anger dissipated yet not forgotten.

Lance was so engrossed that he arrived to the park earlier than planned, despite his mission to take his time. Sighing, he shuffled his way towards an empty bench and fell into it, head resting on the back and body slouched. He let his eyes flutter closed as he waited, mind thumbing through different thoughts—Christmas, Keith, Veronica, the Halloween party. He couldn’t remember the last time his head was so jumbled. Everything was relatively easy before Keith. Routine, even. But he couldn’t find it in himself to complain about the change.

Thudding footsteps swiftly closing in on him made Lance crack his eyes open just enough to make out Hunk. The bear’s breathing was slightly labored as he sat down next to Lance, winded. Lance opened his eyes fully to regard his best friend with amusement and appreciation.

“You ran.” He observed.

“I said five minutes, plus things sounded urgent,” Hunk reasoned, slowly getting his breathing back to normal. “So what’s up?”

Lance refrained from commenting on how Hunk made it _before_ the five minutes, shifting focus to the reason they were in the park in the first place. He sighed dramatically as he looked back towards the sky. “So you know how my siblings come down for the holidays.”

Hunk nodded.

“And how Veronica and I always butt heads.”

Hunk nodded again.

“And how things have been going between me and Keith.”

Hunk nodded a third time.

“Well, Veronica is home right now, and we ended up taking _that_ turn when talking, so things got tense. But that’s nothing out of the norm, right? No, it’s the usual arguments and opposing views. But _then_ ,” Lance sat up in his seat, eagerly turning to face Hunk as he continued, “my Mom asked if I’m bringing someone—”

“—Oh, no—”

“And I said “Yeah”.”

Hunk eyebrows furrowed, forehead creasing in worry. “You didn’t tell Veronica _who_ you were bringing, did you?” Lance stared. _“Lance!”_

“It’s not like I’m _ashamed_ of him or anything! Why should I hide Keith’s identity?” Lance growled, hand gripping the back of the bench tightly.

“Maybe because your sister is extremely traditional?”

“She’s just going to have to suck it up, then,” Lance retorted, loosening his grip as he relaxed. “Maybe once she sees how I am around Keith, she’ll come around. Or, I don’t know, maybe she’ll bitch about it until she’s sitting in the audience of our Union. That’d be enough to convince her.”

“Maybe you’ll have to adopt a few kids,” Hunk suggested.

Lance snorted. “Yeah, maybe.”

“So...Union and kids, huh? You’re really serious about this.”

Lance’s face immediately darkened a few shades of red as he registered what he said so _casually_ . He sounded like the Omegas who doodled hearts in the margins of their notebooks and already had names for their unborn kids! The ones that picked flower petals and sung that ridiculous human chant of _“He loves me, he loves me not”_ . Pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Lance whined in embarrassment. First Halloween, now _this_. He was losing it.

“I’d recommend you get past this family meeting and actually _bond_ first, though.”

_“Shut up, Hunk.”_

“Just saying.”

Silence fell upon them as Lance let his cheeks cool and his heart calm. He dragged his hands down his face before facing Hunk once more, who looked at him expectantly, obviously curious of what he was going to do. He may of _said_ he was going to invite Keith, but it was a lot harder than it sounded. What if Keith didn’t want to meet his family, one full of Prey? What if the Halloween incident made things too awkward _to_ go over each other’s house? _What if_ Keith thought they were going too fast? Or that they weren’t as close as Lance perceived?

“Lance?” Hunk asked, reaching out a hand to gently place it on Lance’s knee, squeezing reassuringly.

“I don’t think I should invite Keith after all,” Lance blurted.

“Why the sudden change of heart? Did Veronica finally get to you?”

Lance clicked his tongue. “Of course _not_. It’s just—Maybe now isn’t the right time? I mean, after Halloween and all—”

“Christmas is the _best_ time! It’s all about families coming together and things being talked out and solved over good food and presents! It’s the cheerleader of bonding time. There is no better day to do it,” Hunk reasoned. “And if you’re that worried about Halloween, maybe you should actually talk to Keith about it when you invite him? Having it bounce around in your head is only going to make you feel worse.”

Lance didn’t even know how he’d broach the subject, but kept the worry to himself.

“If it helps, _I_ think that Keith would be over the moon,” Hunk reassured. “I mean, you have to _really_ like someone if you let them meet your family.”

Lance made a noise of agreement. Keith wasn’t the only Alpha he’s brought into his house, but he was the only one he wanted to introduce to his family. He wanted it to be normal for Keith to come over. He wanted his mother to fuss over him like she fussed over everyone else. He didn’t want to try to sneak Keith in on the rare times the house was empty, and then rush him out before anyone knew. Keith wasn’t a secret to be kept, not like the others.

Lance wanted to show him off.

“Alright, I’ll ask him in class.”

“And talk about Halloween?”

Lance waved off Hunk’s suggestion. “One step at a time. We can talk about that during break.”

Hunk snorted. “So, are you going to get him a gift? Since you’re inviting him and all.”

A gift completely passed Lance’s mind. “Of course!” He exclaimed, grinning cheekily. “It’s going to be me.” Hunk groaned as he continued. “I’ll have to find a big enough box, and maybe ask Rachel to help wrap me. You know she likes ideas like this—”

“Lance,” Hunk interrupted, “I said _‘gift’_ , not heart palpitations. You’re going to embarrass him _and_ scar your family by making him pop a boner.”

“That’s why, I’ll give him his present in the safety of my room,” Lance reassured. “Christmas is about giving and _receiving_.”

Hunk shook his head. “You’re insatiable. Keith’s going to have a handful.”

Lance’s eyes sparked mischievously, yet before he could respond, Hunk was sending him a pointed look. He laughed, boisterous and unashamed. All of his earlier irritation forgotten in the midst of chatting with his best friend. He made the right call asking for his presence. Hunk always had the ability to set things straight with his rationale and calm disposition. Maybe it was a Beta thing, or a bear thing. Or both. Lance was grateful for it either way.

“Thanks for rushing here,” he commented after his laughter died down.

Hunk half-shrugged, grin lopsided. “What are best friends for, right?”

Lance matched his grin. “Right.”


End file.
